All We Can Do
by riotboi
Summary: After promising his mother that he would help Draco complete the task set for him by Voldemort, Severus Snape decides to convince the young man to join with the Order. SS/DM eventually. Non-compliant with final book.
1. Chapter 1

All We Can Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe. Just toying around with it.

Warnings: Eventually there will be SS/DM romance, if you have a problem with queer identities or sexualities, please refrain from reading. Also, I tend to just avoid the last book, plot-wise.

Description: After his vow to aide Draco in his mission to kill Dumbledore, Severus Snape sets out to convince Draco to join up with the Order. In the process they begin to discover feelings for each other they had never imagined harboring, but what will happen when the war is over?

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

Severus Snape slumped back into his chair, allowing himself a brief moment of relaxation. Narcissa and her psychotically attractive sister, Bellatrix, had just left; their cloaks were probably just now whipping around the corner at the end of his street. Why had he allowed what had just transpired? Why could he not have thought of some impediment to Narcissa's scheme? Surely there was something he could have done to simultaneously avoid what had just happened and keep his cover? But as much as he wracked his admittedly brilliant mind Severus could think of no way he could have prevented it.

A large, cold hand rested thoughtfully over his lips. The acrid smell of the potion he had been brewing shortly before the neé Black sisters had interrupted him still clung to his skin, but it was ignored. Snape was always proud of the stasis spells he cast, some Potions Masters were so poor at wand magic that they could barely step away from their potions for ten minutes before their spells failed. But Severus Snape had a masterful talent for magic casting as well as brewing his beloved potions. Right now, two floors below in his most secret work area, not the one he used for brewing potions for the Dark Lord, Wolfsbane Potion sat in mid boil, two or three acid green bubble hanging in the air still waiting to pop.

What was he going to do? Poor Draco, his young godson, had been asked to do a task it was obvious he could not compete, knowing full well that the lives of his family hung in the balance. Despite Gryffindor efforts to paint Slytherins as completely heartless in their selfish pursuit of personal benefit, once given the loyalty of a Slytherin was hard to break. Family bonds in particular were important and Severus could only imagine the pain his godson felt at knowing he was mostly likely going to get his family killed.

The door creaked open without a knock and Wormtail stuck his mangy head around the corner. Snape didn't move, moving would reveal his relaxed posture to be something he was ashamed of and therefor something for the ever suspicious Wormtail to investigate. Instead he merely let his eyes flick to the door, hard and deadly cold. "Yes?" He said, barely above a whisper, but with a voice like his, who needed volume to make a point? The sheer acidity of his tone did more than any amount of volume could. Wormtail immediately shrank back a little and smiled obsequiously. "Are our guests gone, Snape?" he asked.

"Why yes, Wormtail, if it is any of your business, they are gone."

"And why wouldn't it be my business?" Another oily smile to glide over his prying. "Our Lord likes to keep an eye on his favorites. Know what they are up to, if there is anything he can do to make their lives better," Wormtail said.

"I'm flattered, Wormtail, to be, as you say, one of the Dark Lord's 'favorites'," Snape's voice was becoming even quieter, he knew how it scared the cowardly man in front of him. "However, despite your theory that due to your service to him that you are the Dark Lord's most faithful follower, I need no one to assert my position. My loyalty is well acknowledged and beyond refute. And so," now was the time for volume, just the slightest bit to make his point, "I would appreciate that while you are assigned to live in my house, _you keep your cowardly spying nose out of my business_."

Wormtail squeaked, sounding much like his animagus form, and hustled away down the hallway. The speech had been a little out of character for him, Snape mused, but after the day he'd had, who was going to blame him? Sighing, he eased himself out of his chair and went over to the fireplace. Wormtail would probably hide away in his corner of the house for the rest of the day so Snape was free to do what he desperately needed, speak to Dumbledore. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder out of the tarnished urn on the mantle, stepped into the fireplace, and said, "Headmaster's Office."

"Severus, what a nice surprise," rang out a cheery voice as Snape stepped out into the Headmaster's Office. "You so rarely make use of my direct Floo line."

"Dumbledore," Snape acknowledged the older man with a curt nod of his head. He brushed stray Floo Powder off the front of his robes with an impatient hand and moved to sit across from Dumbledore at his desk. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked his inevitable question but this time, feeling a little off kilter, Snape reached out and took the proffered sweet. He had always like lemon and was almost absolutely certain that that was the reason Dumbledore had kept a stash of them on his desk for the last sixteen years, but this was one of the few times he had actually accepted. Sticky and acidic the candy pricked his tongue as he rolled it about in his mouth.

"Is there something amiss, Severus?" The old man asked kindly. "If I may say so, you seem a little tenser than usual."

Severus, still sucking on the lemon drop, breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled before beginning. "Narcissa Malfoy came to visit me an hour ago. According to her and my own information, Draco has been assigned a task by the Dark Lord."

"To kill me, yes," Dumbledore said. "You informed the Order of this two days ago by owl, I believe."

"That is correct. But something new has happened," Snape said showing an unusual to not get straight to the point. "When Narcissa visited, she was quite disturbed. Had she been alone I may have been able to work the issue out without this result but Bellatrix..."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Cut in Dumbledore. "She accompanied Madam Malfoy in her visit?"

"Yes, and she has shown remarkable desire not to trust my commitment to the cause. Her disbelief, I believe, the main reason that Peter Pettigrew is stationed at my house, keeping tabs on me. The Dark Lord values her opinions greatly," Snape sighed, annoyed.

"What happened during this visit, Severus?" Dumbledore pressed, not unkindly.

"Narcissa insisted that I help Draco in his mission," Snape answered, hesitant to admit to what was now eating away at his soul.

"That is not unexpected, you are Draco's godfather. As a very capable member of the Death Eaters and a close family friend it is natural she should ask you to look after Draco."

"It would be entirely natural and without problem, but Bellatrix interfered." There, he had got the heart of it. "She questioned my veracity and my courage and convinced Narcissa that the only way I could prove myself to them was-," he stopped short. Why was this confession any harder than all the others he had made to this man before? Dumbledore had heard the very darkest deeds Snape had committed, seen the depths of his heart. But he knew what this confession meant for the pair of them and that made it almost impossible. The lemon drop splintered under his tongue, hard shards of citrus-y sugar stabbing his mouth.

"What happened, Severus," Dumbledore leaned forward. It was very unusual for his spy to be so reticent in relating information and his heart ached for the man. Something terrible must have happened to reduce the proud, indifferent man in front of him to stumbling over his words. And he had already been through so much...

"Bellatrix told Narcissa that the only way I could be believed is if I made an Unbreakable Vow. I-I've sworn to help Draco carry out his mission, to kill you. There was nothing I could do, please, Snape's sentence trailed off. His voice was caught up in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to speak further. Dumbledore sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. The air hung silent and still around them for several minutes, not even the late headmasters in their paintings made a noise.

"Well, if you have made an Unbreakable Vow, by all means, you must see it through, Severus." Dumbledore at last broke the silence saying, "You must help Draco kill me."

"No!" Snape sprang to his feet. He pounded a fist on the headmaster's expansive desk. "No, I will not. I will play my part until the very end and then I will die!"

"We have known for a while now, Severus," Dumbledore said loudly, cutting the younger man off, "that, unless it come tomorrow, I will not last till the end of this war. I have everything set in place and the Order still needs you. Needs you to continue bringing in information until the last. And," he added, suspecting this would seal the deal for Severus, "your godson needs you."

"But," Snape stammered. How could he kill the one person who had ever shown him forgiveness? He saw the way Dumbledore used them like pawns, but considered it his punishment penitence for a lifetime of wrongdoing.

"Draco needs you," Dumbledore reiterated. "You need to bring him into the Order as soon as possible."

"How can you so blithely ignore the fact that I'm going to have to kill you?" Rage and desperation finally escaped into Snape's voice.

"Severus," Dumbledore went round the desk and grasped the frantic young man by his shoulders. "It has to be done. There is nothing you could have done to change the outcome. No matter how many potions you brew this will still kill me." He gestured towards his decaying hand dismissively. "How I die is of little consequence. What we need to focus on is helping young Draco. I need you to convince him over to our side. We will win this war and when we do he will need the Order defending him, understood?"

"Understood," Snape said angrily. He saw the wisdom in his friend's words, after this war was won someone like Draco, the son of Death Eaters, would certainly need as much protection as possible, but it still pained him to look at the man he was bound to murder.

"Good." Dumbledore took advantage of Snape's vulnerability to pull him into a brief embrace. The boy didn't get enough human contact, in his opinion, and if anyone needed a physical comfort right now but would never ask for it, it was Severus Snape. He felt the dark man relax slightly into his arms, the best he was going to get, and then pull back quickly.

Snape headed back towards the fireplace, determined now. He grabbed up a handful of Floo Powder. "I will start working on Draco as soon as school begins," he said as he stepped into the fire.

"Wonderful. Be careful, my friend," Dumbledore said, staring sadly at the man disappearing in his fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

All We Can Do

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, all I own is how far my imagination with stretch.

Warning: Will include SS/DM relationship eventually. If you are not ok with queer identities/ sexualities, please take your readership elsewhere! Also, last book is basically disregarded. Potential for some salty language. My characters are as averse as I to swearing, which is to say, not at all.

I'm trying to churn out a few chapters pretty quickly, so I have a good grounding and will feel guiltier if I find myself procrastinating later. This chapter is from Draco's POV. I'm not sure how much of that I will do, I think I prefer writing for Severus, as of now. However, we'll see! If you find that my characterization has been rather too nice, don't worry, I sympathize with my characters, but I don't forget that they have a tendency to be dark. Just trying to explain why they act the way they do.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stood at the gates of his family's estate. Past the iron gate the long walkway flanked by towering decorative shrubs stretched into the distance. It looked like the path disappeared into the horizon, but it was just the thick morning fog obscuring where the manor actually lay. When Draco swung the gate open his hand took with it a cold layer of condensation off the bars which he hurriedly wiped off onto his trousers.<p>

He knew that behind the imposing shrubs were the sprawling green lawns he had loved to play on as a child, tall trees perfect for scaling in the warm summer sun, rivulets and ponds for swimming and fishing but the thought of childhood delights was not particularly comforting this morning. With a feeling like he was slowly being filled with lead from the toes up he trekked towards his parents' home.

The front door swung open for him, enchanted to grant access to immediate family without need for knocking, his mother and father were nowhere to be found. It wasn't entirely unexpected, Draco mused, all three of them had been summoned the previous evening to the Dark Lord's side along with the rest of his Death Eaters, but only Draco had been commanded to stay through the night. The Dark Lord had apparently decided that the evening's "entertainment" had not been enough and wanted a few of the newer recruits to stay behind so he could "get to know them". Mother and Father are probably still asleep, Draco thought as he settled down in the informal dining room and waited for food to appear. Mother had never handled torturing others very well; she always seems exhausted after being summoned. Draco doubted whether his father handled the joys of entertaining the Dark Lord much better than his mother, not that his father would ever admit to it. The thought of what had transpired the previous evening and all through the night was enough to almost put Draco off his food. But, he heard his godfather's waspish voice in the back of his head, Dreamless Sleep potions work better on a full stomach. So, diligently, the young man worked his way through as much toast and eggs as his unsettled stomach could handle and then dragged himself upstairs to bed.

When he awoke it was early afternoon. True to it's name the Dreamless Sleep potion his godfather brewed specially for Draco and his family had left him free from the terrible nightmares he had expected. Unfortunately, it was a particularly addictive sedative and Draco was forbidden to use it more than twice a month. Tomorrow his conscience would have free reign in his dreams to punish him for his waking sins. Sighing, he rolled foul-temperedly off the edge of his mattress and struggled into the fresh clothing piled on the chaise lounge at the foot of his bed. Downstairs he found his mother sitting in her favorite windowsill which overlooked a small pond at the back of the house. It was dark and foul outside, rain slammed up against the windowpane and lashed across the pond's surface, but though it was Draco's favorite type of weather the thought of storm watching did little to lift his mood. There had been a oppressive mood hanging over the family for a week now and it affected everyone who entered the mansion.

Narcissa beckoned her son over to her side with a cultured wave of hand. When he was close enough she grabbed Draco's thin, pale hand and gently urged him towards a close chair. "I have been to see your godfather, Severus," she said. Draco's mother's voice was wispy and sweet, barely distinguishable over the noise of the storm outside. Like everything else about her, Narcissa's voice had been carefully modified during childhood and early adulthood to be perfectly in line with the cultured, polished image her family was so proud of. "Are you feeling unwell, Mother? I hope Severus gave you something to help!" Draco rarely got the chance to call his godfather by his given name, at Hogwarts he was Professor Snape and with the Death Eaters he was simply Snape. But he had allowed Draco to use his given name since Draco was a child, provided they were in appropriate family only company.

"No, darling, I'm not ill." Narcissa said sweetly to assuage her son's worries. "I went to ask your godfather to look after you. To help you."

"Help me, Mother?"

"With your-," a quick quiet pause, "you task."

"Mother, no one is supposed to know about that!" Draco would feel bad for scolding his mother but he was already doing enough to keep his family alive, he didn't have the emotional wherewithal to be polite. Narcissa's cold hand tightened sharply over his. "Severus already knew about it!" She defended herself, "And he is much better equipped to help you than we are. He is at Hogwarts with you and he is an incredible wizard in every regard. He promised me he would keep watch over you this year!"

"What am I supposed to do? 'Oh, Severus,'" Draco asked sarcastically, "'would you help me kill the headmaster?'"

"He can help, Draco! And," Narcissa added, almost to herself, "he will have to. I made him swear an Unbreakable Vow."

"What?" Raged Draco, "Why would you do that?"

"Your Aunt Bellatrix thought it was a good idea..." his mother whispered.

"Are you trying to get our entire family killed? Isn't it bad enough that if I fail it means you, father, and I will die? Why would you drag Severus into it?" Draco was nearly in tears. He couldn't be responsible for one more person's life, he really couldn't. Especially another person he loved, it was just too fucking difficult to bear.

"I-I just was trying to help, Draco," his mother stuttered. "Really, darling, I just want you to succeed."

Draco looked down at his mother's hand, still locked in his. He had no right to be angry at his mother, she was simply doing what any mother would, trying to help her son. But he just wished it would all go away. Wished that his father had never bought into the stupid bullshit espoused by the crazy half-man-half-devil he followed. Then his mother never would have joined and Draco wouldn't have had to either. They wouldn't be in this predicament. Draco's father could go on quietly, aristocratically thinking slightly less of Muggle-borns and Draco would be free to think as he chose, which was, incidentally, that one's blood didn't make a fucking bit of difference. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said after a few minutes. "Thank you for trying to help. If I need anything, I'll be sure to ask Severus."

Narcissa choked back a sob, so relieved that Draco was being reasonable. She knew, no matter what he said in front of his father, that Draco had no hatred for Muggle-borns and that being charged with the task of killing Albus Dumbledore hung heavily on his heart. But she also knew Draco would do anything in order to protect his family and so would she.

A week later, loaded up with a trunk full of new robes and books, Draco made his way to the train bound for Hogwarts. His family had not accompanied him to the platform after his second year, his father deemed him old enough to make the journey on his own, but his mother always sent a house elf along to help with his luggage. It had been Dobby's duty for years, but now that he was gone a younger house elf named Mimsy had been assigned to Draco duty. It was she who laid out his clothes for him after long nights and Draco was actually quite fond of her. She had a bouncy personality, cheery but not obnoxiously so and he had made it a habit of filching chocolate frogs for her; they were her favorite.

"Master Draco is back off to Hogwarts," she said seriously as she levitated his luggage in front of her down the gravel path in front of the manor. "Again," Draco acknowledged but he didn't continue. They continued on in silence for a minute before Mimsy said, "I knows that Master Draco has been upset recently."

"What do you mean," asked Draco carefully. It wouldn't be the first time Mimsy had proven herself too observant for her own good, she had been assigned to Draco after she had suggested a few remedies to Lucius for his...poor performance. Needless to say, Draco's father had not reacted well to the house elf's well-meaning recommendations. "Master Draco has been set a very difficult task and it makes his heart hurt," replied the house elf, blunt as ever.

"How do you know-" Draco began but Mimsy cut him off. "Master must forgive me for saying this, but if Master Draco needs any help, he must ask his godfather, Master Severus. Master Severus is a good man."

"Mimsy, you really need to stop eavesdropping," Draco said. "You'll get into more trouble, if you don't!"

"Mimsy knows. But Mimsy wants Master Draco to be safe. That is why he must go to Master Severus."

"You and my mother both," Draco scoffed. "What is so important about Severus?"

"He is a good man," Mimsy replied, as though this made all the sense in the world. "He will help you. But it might not be the way Master Draco expects."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked quickly, but Mimsy didn't reply. They reached the gates and Mimsy took a small brightly colored plastic ball out of her tattered towel-covering. Draco defeatedly reached out and took hold of the Portkey and thirty seconds later he and the house elf were whizzing across the country to Platform 9 ¾.

"Goodbye, Mimsy," Draco said quietly as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. "Goodbye to you, Master Draco," replied Mimsy as she readied his trunk to be taken to the luggage car. "You just remember what Mimsy tells you."

"Ok, but I don't see why-," Draco began. A small cracking noise and the house elf was gone, leaving Draco's words hanging in the air. With a sigh, he turned and boarded train, making his way to where the rest of the Slytherins his year were sitting. His friends. But how many of them would be his friends after this year? On the other hand, how many would still call him a friend if he failed? Politics were rarely discussed blatantly between Slytherins, the subject was too touchy, but Draco hoped that a few of his house-mates would sympathize if they knew. At least I can go talk to Severus, Draco thought sadly.

The train moved slowly towards Hogwarts, towards another year, towards everything Draco dreaded.


	3. Chapter 3

All We Can Do: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters, scenes, plots, etc. Just having fun with them!

Warnings: Will (eventually) contain a SS/DM relationship. Don't like queer sexualities? Feel free to fuck off. (Also, beware of my foul mouth/pen. If you can't tell already, there will be explicit language utilized throughout the story!)

This is will probably be the last of my incredibly quick turn arounds on this story. I've been trying to get a couple chapters out quickly so I wouldn't have any excuse to leave the project by the wayside and I think I'm finally on a roll now. Also, I feel like I might be pushing the attraction a bit early in the story, but any relationship will have a long buildup. I did have a fun time making Severus nice and grumpy again, though! I do so love him when he's being a bastard, don't you?

* * *

><p>THREE:<p>

Grumpily Severus stuffed magically shrunken flasks, beakers, sets of long cylindrical vials, and well-used cauldrons into a black valise. It was rather like the type Muggle doctors had carried in previous centuries and Snape had stumbled across it in a back corner of the Hogwarts dungeons twenty years ago at the end of his tenure there as a student. Sure, he had nicked it, but had anyone else been using it? Looked like it had been forgotten for years, so where was the problem? Anyway, it suited him. And Severus Snape was not the sort of man who kept accessories, so that was saying something. But today he was showing it little affection, shoving as much as he could into it as quickly as possible.

Severus had returned to his home at Spinners End three full hours previously, plenty of time to pack, ordinarily, for any witch or wizard capable of wielding their wand. Unfortunately, when he swung the door open, it was to discover his not-so-welcome housemate in the company of another less than welcome and thoroughly unexpected guest. Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew had looked up, horror and embarrassment spreading over their features, well, no embarrassment for Bellatrix, Severus wasn't sure she was capable, as he walked in to see them elbow deep in his belongings.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Snape had bellowed, surprise leading him to a level of vocal volume and lack of eloquence he rarely displayed. It had done the trick, however, the sneaking duo backing up against the nearest wall, hands high in the air. Pettigrew was an admitted coward and Bellatrix, no matter how insane, was not stupid. She knew Snape was well capable of dragging her face first through the mud in a duel. "Severus," Pettigrew had said quickly, his voice unctuous, "Severus, friend, we weren't expecting you home so soon!"

"And just when, exactly, did you expect me home? Was I to avoid my own home indefinitely so that you two could paw through my possessions? My goodness, how thoughtless of me," Severus shot back.

Pettigrew shrunk back against the faded wallpaper again and Severus saw Bellatrix's eyes flit around the room in search of an escape route. A flick of Severus' wrist shut all of the blinds and locked the windows. Bellatrix's eyes shot back to him, he could see she thought he was squaring off for a fight. "Not a chance, Madame Lestrange," he whispered silkily. "There will be no fighting here today."

"Oh, and how do you manage that, Snape?" She said, voice broken and cracking. Years of disuse during her time at Azkaban had done irrevocable damage to what had been a luscious alto, almost rivaling Severus' own voice in richness of tone and flexibility of use. Time was she could have seduced any man or woman that came her way and terrified them just as easily, but now Bellatrix just sounded, frankly, bat-shit insane, in Severus' opinion.

"I manage that, Bellatrix, by reporting your clumsy attempts at spying to our Lord." Severus replied, sounding almost amicable. "I'm sure he will be all too pleased to hear what you two have found, if anything."

"Now, now, Severus," Pettigrew butted in, "I'm sure that's not necessary. It was rude of us, I'll admit. Now, how about we say we owe you a favor? How's about that?"

"You sneaking, filthy excuse for a human being," Snape snarled, "do you honestly think there is anything I would deem you two capable of that I would need to ask you to do as a favor?" As he spoke, two silver ropes had looped themselves silently around Bellatrix and Peter's midsections, binding their arms to their sides. Snape caught their wands as they soared obediently towards him on his non-verbal command. It had been fairly easy, all things considered, but it annoyed him to no end. There was obviously a growing contingent of Death Eaters who considered him suspect. To boot, he had to sit upstairs keeping an eye on his hostages until Lucius Malfoy and another, newer Death Eater Severus didn't know by name yet had arrived to take them away. Snape had successfully caught Bellatrix but he knew her well enough not to turn his back on her once caught. Bitch was startlingly good at getting out of nasty situations and just as likely to attack physically as magically, which meant she had to be watched non-stop.

And now, here he was, late for the start of term like a miscreant second year. Haphazard packing finished, he swept up the stairs and did not stop to bid adieu to his oh so loathed home. Every chance he got to leave was a blessing! Once outside he stepped quickly around the corner, out of sight of any Muggles, and disappeared with a quiet pop and a swirl of dead leaves.

"You're quiet late, Severus," Minerva McGonagall whispered out of the side of her mouth as he sat down at the head table trying hard to appear not nearly as out of breath as he was. Nearly thirty years and hundreds of thousands of trips up and down them since beginning as a student at Hogwarts and those dungeon stairs were finally starting to catch up with him!

"It couldn't be avoided," he said with a sour look. "It's not like the students have been let in yet, anyway."

Just a moment after that, in fact, the large wooden doors at the opposite end of the hall swung open and the students poured in. Their screams of laughter and loud, gossipy voices reverberated off of the stone walls and the vaulted ceilings which, although enchanted to appear non-existent, still tried their best acoustically to give Severus a headache. But it was hopeful, in a way, however obnoxious, to see all of them so cheerful. Severus had expected dampened spirits this year, the war was really beginning to rattle the mainstream wizarding world and people had begun disappearing again, but his students were resilient. And that made him damn proud, though he would rather eat a blast-ended skrewt than admit it.

A flash of white-blond hair sent his dark eyes skittering over to the Slytherin table. Draco had just sat down next to Blaise Zambini, Severus had noted they were becoming more and more attached now that Draco was grown up enough to be annoyed by the bumbling antics of his oafish former cronies. And the fact that Zambini was fairly good look probably helped. Not that Severus had any reason to suspect that his godson was inclined that direction, or at least that is what he always told Narcissa when she got concerned over the thought of never having grandchildren. Draco was becoming quite a handsome young man himself, Severus mused as he watched him. Not that I have any time to think about that, his conscience tugged his train of thought back onto safe tracks. Have to keep him safe this year, guide him to the Order. Anyway, his more wandering mind thought peevishly, he probably thinks of you like family. And you are almost twenty years older than him to boot!

Severus didn't pay much attention to the sorting process or the Headmaster's customary welcoming speech. He ate his dinner quickly and then excused himself, robes fluttering behind him as he stalked out of the Great Hall. It had been a trying day and he didn't fancy facing tomorrow sober. Fortunately, there was a bottle of very expensive vodka stowed away behind a few false books on his bookshelf which the house elves had not managed to find over the summer. Turning a blind eye to how annoyed he would be at this decision tomorrow morning Severus helped himself to the clear, smooth alcohol. Being spied on, eating dinner two people down from his nearly only friend who he would have to murder before the end of the year, and the thought of having to sway the mind of his every stubborn and, did his mind fail to mention for the hundreth time this evening, very attractive godson? The evening certainly called for vodka. And plenty of it!

Severus awoke to a blinding headache and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Or why he was sprawled on his sofa and not his bed. In his clothes from yesterday, no less! What...? He wondered, his mind working slower than he would like. After struggling to sit up he finally realized there was a nearly empty bottle of vodka in his left hand, hanging by his side. "Oh bollocks," Severus slurred to himself, staring at the bottle. The tall man stood, wavering a bit, and made his way into the bathroom. One of the great things about being a brilliant potions master, he thought to himself was, a ha! A bottle of hangover remedy was hiding behind the mirror, right where he thought it would be. And, he checked his handwritten label, it still hadn't expired! This day was looking up! Or it was until he checked the time and found he had just five minutes before a cheery band of first years banged down the doors to his dungeon, waiting for their first potions class.

The potions master always found that a slight hangover helped exceedingly when trying to scare the living shit out of young children and today was no exception. He felt certain that, as their small backs retreated quickly back up the dungeon stairs, he had thoroughly impressed the newest first years with the fact that he would not take their bullshit. Go wave your new wands and break invaluable artifacts and each others' faces in someone else's class, you heathens, he thought. They had made an absolute mess and Severus was certain the mess would only get worse over the course of the next three classes he had that day. Best go find someone to give detention to, he mused, this dungeon isn't going to clean itself!

The day was over and Severus was sure he looked as haggard as he felt as he trudged towards the Great Hall for dinner. Well, he didn't trudge. He glided. No matter how tired, in pain, or hurried he was, Severus Snape always moved gracefully. But that didn't help soothe his pride when he ran straight into Draco Malfoy who was headed very quickly in the opposite direction.

"Draco!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Professor Snape," Draco said quickly. Severus found himself slightly annoyed that Draco had had to use his title, though he could not place why.

"Are you not headed to dinner, Mister Malfoy?" Severus asked, using the voice he reserved especially for his Slytherins. It was still waspish, but there was a hint of amusement he allowed only them to hear.

"I-I have some studying to do," Draco mumbled. It was obviously a lie, and not a very well hidden one at that, but Severus let it go. He had to get Draco to trust him wholly and he wasn't going to get that by berating him over missing a meal.

So he settled for saying sarcastically, "So studious, Mister Malfoy!" Then, a bit more kindly, "Should you ever find yourself needing someone to talk to, Draco, I am always here."

He swept off back towards the Great Hall, leaving a slightly shocked Draco behind him. Severus rarely displayed that much affection while at Hogwarts! Maybe I will have to talk to him, Draco thought. He is a great wizard, better than me, at any rate. And everyone keeps pointing me towards him. There has to be a reason. With that he turned back around and continued running down the now deserted halls. Severus would have to wait, he had to get the plan in motion soon, or his family's lives would be on the line!


	4. Chapter 4

All We Can Do: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim rights to any of the Harry Potter universe. But I assume the the rightful owner is making enough money that a few crazy kids playing around with her characters will not be too upsetting!

Warnings: If you've made it this far, you should know that there will eventually be a SS/DM romantic pairing. Also foul language. Proceed at your own risk, I guess!

Notes: I'm having way too much fun with this. That's the only explanation I can reach for why I keep spewing these out so quickly. However, my new job begins Monday, so that might just affect the monumental speed with which these are being produced! Anyhoo...please keep reading and send my any suggestions/questions/critiques! Constructive criticism is always welcome so long as it stays...constructive!

* * *

><p>FOUR:<p>

The first month of term soared by with barely a backward glance. Severus was pleased to find that the first years this year were marginally less idiotic than the previous year's batch and that they caused just slightly less mayhem. But this just left more time for other things to go haywire. Gryffindor on Slytherin bullying was on the rise and his house was, well, retaliating less than peacefully.

Two nights before he had been assigned to after hours patrol. Just as Severus had thought he had scoured every known corner of Hogwarts and could start heading back to the dungeons a low, fast string of whispers had escaped the cracked door of the charms classroom. When Severus had banged open the door, planning on leaning of the old "greasy dungeon bat" crutch to frighten whoever it was back to their common room, only to discover three sixth year Gryffindors huddled over a terrified third year Slytherin, Madrigal Wright. Madrigal, Severus remembered, was a quiet and bookish young girl who kept to herself even among other Slytherins; unfortunately, she also just so happened to be niece of Augustus Rookwood.

The three Gryffindors had cornered her on her way back from the library and had been interrogating her for hours, absolutely certain that she must know something, anything about her uncle's cause. Severus was actually on reasonably friendly speaking terms with Madrigal's mother, an aquaintance and housemate from his years at Hogwarts, and knew that she had foresworn speaking to her brother Augustus the moment she learned he had become a Death Eater. Little Madrigal had never even met her uncle but these three Gryffindors had not taken no for an answer, they had been burning her with a petty little spell used for lighting cigarettes trying to get a confession.

All four students were surprised by his loud and dramatic entrance, but unfortunately Snape could not be surprised by what was happening.

"Albus, they must be punished!" He remembered raving at the old man later that night after the Gryffindors had been sent to bed and Ms. Wright to the infirmary. "It was torture! They held her in that classroom for three hours, burning her repeatedly! You cannot just give them detention and a slap on the wrist. This sort of despicable behavior is becoming all too common!"

"Your Slytherins have not exactly been angels, Severus," sniped Minerva who stood a few feet behind him in the headmaster's office, her arms folded stubbornly over her tartan bathrobe.

"They are being attacked in the halls and have no show of any support from their teachers or headmaster! Of course they are fighting back, Minerva," Snape had growled venomously. Honestly, Minerva and he usually stood united on many fronts, but she was so ridiculously pig-headed about her house it blew his mind that the normally reasonable witch was not suffering from some kind of personality disorder.

"Severus," Dumbledore intoned softly, "What these three young men did is, of course, wrong. But the students are all under quite a bit of stress."

"Stress? Stress? It is this institution's duty to ensure safety for it's students! If we protect them from the Dark Lord's attacks should we not also be able to protect them from their fellow students?"

"I think," the old man continued, speaking over Severus, "the best thing we can do right now, is to approach our students and try to convince them of the futility of such actions. Minerva, would you speak to the Gryffindors tomorrow morning, after breakfast perhaps? Severus, the same for you? I will ensure that both of your houses assemble in their common rooms."

And that had been that. The three Gryffindors had received detentions because Dumbledore was too damn soft and Ms. Wright had been sent back to Slytherin and was, as far as Snape knew, only avoiding nightmares because he had provided her with a bottle of slightly diluted Dreamless Sleep. Talking to his house had been one of the worst things he had had to do that year. The anger and indignation on his student's faces when he had asked them to not retaliate when provoked by other students was almost too much for him to bear. What good was he as a teacher, as a head of house, if he could not protect his students? The thought of how smugly the Gryffindors picked on his students, it made his blood boil. Not to mention the fact that neither the Ravenclaws nor the Hufflepuffs bothered to side with his students either! Just because of that idiotic old misconception that dark witches and wizards came exclusively out of Slytherin. Well, Severus knew first hand that there were Death Eaters from every house at Hogwarts!

But tonight was Monday night, oddly enough one of Severus' favorite nights of the week this term because he had neither patrol duty nor first hour classes the next day. He settled back in front of his fireplace with a glass of very, very fine wine, a gift from Lucius, and a slim volume of Mongolian poetry. Severus had a few ancestors on his mother's side who harkened back to Genghis Khan himself, although that was little to brag about, the man had been absolutely incorrigible and had fucked everything that moved, it seemed. But, as a social pariah with plenty of time on his hands while not serving as the Order's spy Severus always had plenty of spare time to fill as he pleased and two years ago it had pleased him to learn Mongolian. He found Hadaa Sendoo's verses particularly moving; he had picked up a volume at random during a trip last summer and had reread it nearly ten times since.

The shadows flickered around the walls as the night wore on. Severus had almost admitted defeat to the night, the wine, and his exhaustion when the alarm rang. He had activated a series of alarms which clued him in to when students were entering his classrooms, the store cupboards, or when they tried to get into his desk. Sometimes he would wait and watch, amusedly, their progression through the alarms and, thus, their progression through the classroom. He had had to install them after that disastrous Hermione Granger/ Polyjuice Potion incident and they had proved an absolute godsend.

Whoever it was did not seem to be following the usual progression of green alarm, the classroom door, orange alarm, the store closet, white alarm, desk drawers. Instead they seemed to have just stopped. Thinking it may be one of his Slytherins needing something, Severus headed towards the door separating his living quarters from where he taught.

Draco Malfoy stood a few feet inside of the Potions classroom's doors looking like he did not know whether or not to flee. Anxious glances from icy blue eyes darted hither and thither into every shadowed corner as though he suspected he was being watched. He looked so nervous, Severus was almost afraid to announce his presence. Indeed, when he finally did step into full sight the young blond man almost turned and ran.

"Draco," Severus said calmly. "Let's show a little backbone, shall we?"

Draco turned from the door and looked guiltily at his godfather. "Sorry, Professor Snape. I know I shouldn't be here, so I'll just be going," he tried to get out the door again but found it locked.

"Draco," Severus said again. "I said you could come speak to me whenever you needed. Please," he gestured towards his rooms, "come in and talk."

It took a few more minutes of quietly, calmly coaching to get the skittish young man into his living room and sitting down with a cup of tea. This kid has looked the Dark Lord in the face, Severus thought bitterly as he finally sat down, and he can't even fucking talk to someone he's known his whole life.

The minutes ticked by. Draco drank anxious little sips of his tea. He was not supposed to talk about his task. But maybe he could talk...around...it? Did Severus already know? Otherwise his hints to talk made little sense.

"Draco, is there something you needed to discuss?" This psychiatrist-y uber nice bullshit was going to be the death of him, Severus thought. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, couldn't they do this at a more reasonable hour? Oh course they couldn't, if they wanted it to be completely secretive, but that didn't make him any less grumpy. Fortunately, he was a master of hiding his emotions. Hiding annoyance was something he had mastered at weekly staff meetings for the last fifteen years!

The young man looked down into his cup then back up Severus. "Professor, I..."

"Severus. You can call me Severus when it is just us alone, Draco," Severus prompted kindly.

"Severus," Draco smiled softly. It tugged inexplicably at Severus' heart, but he pushed it aside for the moment. "I don't know how much you may already know. But I have been assigned-a task-by our lord. And I-," his voice broke.

"I know all about it, Draco," Severus cut in, in an attempt to preempt any more stuttering.

"Then you know that if I fail, if I fail, oh god, if I fail, my family will be killed?" Big blue eyes looked up at Severus. Oh no, he wasn't going to have to say no to those eyes, was he? Severus was all of a sudden unsure he ever would be able to.

"We can work it out, Draco, trust me." Severus shuddered a little inside, knowing that he was going to have to string the young man along for a while before actually being able to be truthful with him. But Draco would never abandon what he was certain would keep his family safe if he did not trust Severus implicitly first. Only then could Severus start prompting him towards the Order.

"Really?" the hope in the young man's voice was new and refreshing.

"Really," Severus repeated, giving into his natural sarcasm just a fraction.

"Thank you, Severus." Blue eyes flitted down towards the tea cup again then back up to meet Severus' deep black ones. Why in fuck's name was he so fixated on Draco's eyes? Severus wondered, annoyed.

"Think nothing of it. You are practically family, Draco, naturally I want to help you. I'm sure that together, we can figure out a solution to your-issue." There. Perfectly comforting and also totally unspecific. The best way to lie was to make it partially true, after all. He _was_ going to help Draco out with his issue, just not the way Draco naturally assumed.

"Still, thank you, Severus." He stood and reached out, grabbing Severus' hand. Severus did his upmost not to shudder or flinch. Physical affection did not come his way often and Draco's thin, warm hand had sent pleasant shocks shooting up his arm.

He saw the boy out of his classroom and back to the portrait disguising the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. They parted silently and Severus returned, thankfully, to his rooms. Finally, he would be able to go to sleep. And tomorrow, yes definitely tomorrow, he would put an end to all the distracting feelings Draco was stirring in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

All We Can Do: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe. Just toying around with it.

Warnings: Eventually there will be SS/DM romance, if you have a problem with queer identities or sexualities, please refrain from reading. Also, I tend to just avoid the last book, plot-wise. Also, also, language. It is coarse and salty (and therefore, fun!).

Notes: This chapter is split POV-wise between both Severus and Draco. It is demarcated and should be easily noticed! I was entirely unmotivated to do this tonight, I was so tired! Regardless, I think it turned out ok. As always, feel free to send constructive criticism and review it!

* * *

><p><em>(As you recall, in the last chapter we left Severus hoping to dismiss his burgeoning feelings for Draco...)<em>

But Severus did not get the chance to put to rest his feelings for Draco the next day or the day after, in fact, he barely had time to think about his godson for at least a week.

"Mangled fucking rodent balls," he jumped up and swore. Severus Snape, despite his outwardly serious demeanor could produce the silliest, most awkward curses when inclined to. And when the Dark Mark nearly burned a hole in his arm unexpectedly that Tuesday evening, Severus certainly felt like indulging in a bit of petulant whining. He had just been sitting here, grading the third year's essays on...what was it on again...he didn't remember, he just knew all their answers were abysmally wrong. The Dark Lord must be truly in a miff, Severus mused as he gathered up his cloak and mask, if he was that eager to get our attentions! The Dark Mark's magic had not originally been formulated to vary in intensity of pain as per the Dark Lord's emotions but original intent did not faze the tricky piece of magic. Tonight was just going to be fabulous!

Unexpectedly, when Severus arrived at their usual meeting place, one of the grandiose mansions of the older and richer Pure Blood families, he found himself alone with his master. The Dark Lord's pale skin, stretched so taut it looked like if he moved too quickly his flesh would burst free, nearly glowed in the dim light. He sat, in state, as it were, at the furthest end of the reception hall. Severus felt his foot skid slightly under him, what he had originally assumed was just the marbling pattern of the impressive marble floors was actually rivulets of blood. The thin, snaking bands of blood all radiated out from a point about five feet directly in front of the Dark Lord; Severus did not know who's blood it was and tensed up wondering if his would shortly join. This meeting was unexpected, the Mark had been particularly painful, and the Dark Lord was wearing a sinister, gleeful look on his reptilian face.

Despite his trepidations, Severus quickly and quietly sealed his mind against invasion and prepared to greet his master. His method of Occlumency did not actually prevent outsiders from seeing his thoughts, that ungraceful of a method would have been a dead give away of hidden secrets. Instead he had spent years creating, then perfecting, a labyrinth of tunnels that filtered only the most mundane of daily details in for viewing. It had taken a lot of research, using Legilimency on unsuspecting test subjects to see how the mind naturally behaved when hacked into, but Severus was fairly proud of his mental diversion. It hadn't failed yet, anyway.

"My lord," Severus said and bowed.

"Severus, my friend," The Dark Lord hissed. A good start, Severus hoped.

"My lord, may I inquire as to why you have summoned me here?"

"Severus, surely you have not forgotten, you left some...business...for me?" The grin on the Dark Lord's face grew, if anything, more terrifying.

"Business, my lord?"

In lieu of an answer, the Dark Lord waved his hand leisurely. From out of a shadowed corner two figures drifted forward into the light. Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew hung limply, wrapped in silvery magical bonds, obviously passed out from pain. Dark, heavy blood dripped from the hems of their robes and left small puddles of the white marble below. Severus was startled, he had almost forgotten, in the hurry of the term, that he had sent these two amateur sleuths off for punishment. Simultaneously his suspicions were raised, why would the Dark Lord torture Bellatrix so badly, even if he was displeased with her actions? She had done much worse and got off free, the perks of being the mad pet of a madman. This may just be a test, he reminded himself, in the deepest recesses of his mind.

"I had, indeed, almost forgotten, my lord," Severus admitted. The best lies were always anchored solidly in truth.

"Well, Severus, what do you think of their punishment? Thorough, is it not?" There was a terrible glint in his eyes, making Severus unsure as to how he should respond. If he said the method was extreme, would that be an insult? If he pretended to be pleased would that be taken as him wishing misfortune on his "comrades"?

"My lord," Severus tried to tow the line, "we trust your judgment whole-heartedly. A weaker man, such as myself, may have stopped short when doling out punishment upon these two, but you always make sure the punishment exactly fits the crime." He made sure to keep breathing evenly. Nothing about this situation should make him appear upset, nervous, or angry. Torture was something he encountered frequently and participated in just as frequently. It was not particularly difficult, his vindictive streak was excited to see punishment meted out, even if it was harsh.

"Such blandishments, Severus!" The Dark Lord snapped, perhaps playfully? Severus could not tell. "Tell me, what do you actually think? Would you like me to continue torturing them?" He lifted his wand hand and flicked his wrist. The pain awoke the pair in midair as their muscled twitched and spasmed. Wormtail moaned but Bellatrix gritted her teeth and simply stared at Severus. Her eyes were unreadable, blank, and wholly unnerving.

"While I would have certainly pushed for harsh punishments had I been here when you began, my lord," replied Severus, still trying to maintain a middle ground. But he made sure that at the mention of harsh punishment his eyes gleamed hungrily. He felt the Dark Lord burst into his mind, the man had never been particularly subtle about Legilimancy but incredibly powerful. A slick, cold presence filled the forefront of Severus' mind, worming it's way into every corner of the labyrinth he had prepared. Just what was the Dark Lord trying to discover, Snape wondered. He couldn't still doubt my veracity, if he punished these two so harshly? "But, it seems, I am here a little late for such fun. I'm afraid that we will get little sport from playing with them further."

"I think you are right," The Dark Lord said, unexpectedly. Another flick of his wrist threw the pair limply across the room and dropped them from midair onto the hard floor. They lay there, unmoving, in a heap of bloodied robes.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?" Severus inquired after a few moments passed. He was grateful that part of the meeting was over, though doubts still lingered in his mind about the point of it all. Certainly he would discover it in time, but until then he would need to be on his guard.

"I informed you before you returned to Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy had been set a task, did I not, Severus?"

"You did, indeed, my lord."

"Have you noticed that the boy has begun acting on his instructions yet, Severus?"

"I believe he has, my lord," said Severus, unwilling to disclose Draco's meeting with him unless it became unavoidable.

"Good," said the pale, snake-like creature approvingly. "Keep an eye on him, would you? Report back if anything seems...amiss."

As Severus left for the apprarition point closest to Hogwarts he could almost have laughed. How many people was he keeping tabs on Draco for now? Narcissa, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord...and all with different motives. The young man could have no idea that he was garnering such attention or Severus' place in the whole matter. But, thought Snape as he entered his dungeons again finally, the sooner I get him over the Order the better. This could get dangerous soon!

* * *

><p>Draco sat staring at the package wrapped in plain brown paper. It sat on his bed's green covers and leered at him menacingly. Well, at least, it did in his mind! It had arrived five minutes ago, brought in by the mangiest, foulest owl he had ever had the misfortune to take a package from. But now that he had it, he could finally put his plan in motion. Not that he really had a plan. Somehow, he had to get the package to Dumbledore, who then in turn had to actually touch the contents. Not the most elegant plan, but what was he supposed to do? Slytherin or not, Draco was hardly practiced at sly, murderous plots! He would ask Severus but, well, the older man had just seemed so overwhelmed recently.<p>

So, instead of having a solid plan, crafted by his incredibly intelligent godfather, Draco had a necklace. A _cursed_ necklace, he reminded himself unenthusiastically. Fucking brilliant.

That's what he got for being considerate! Maybe he should go run his thoughts past Severus, but no, Draco blushed. He should probably maintain some distance from his godfather and friend for a little while. At least until the urge to touch the poor man every time they met subsided. Draco knew Severus was rather uncomfortable with physical affection and Draco was rather uncomfortable with his urge to suddenly break that boundary! When he had touched Severus' hand Draco could have swore a shock had careened up his arm. What that shock meant he was unsure, but he knew he'd fucking love to feel it again. Which was a big, big warning sign!

He could do this by himself, Draco told himself. It couldn't be that hard. Think.

So, I need to get this to Dumbledore. I obviously cannot give it to him personally, so I need it to be delivered. I cannot just ask someone to drop it off can I? That means I will have to put to use some of the dark magic father taught me this summer, the Imperio curse should definitely work. That way whoever it is can't be blamed either, they wouldn't be acting of their own free will, so it is a victimless crime. Well, except for Dumbledore...

Two weekends from then was a Hogsmead trip and Draco decided that that would be the best time. Everyone would be excited and blissfully unaware of their Imperio'd classmate, or so he hoped. With any luck, in two weeks he would have assured the security of his family and have finished with this horrible task.

The young Malfoy was not particularly close to his headmaster; Dumbledore generally reserved his favor for Gryffindors. But that did not make it any less difficult to murder him in cold blood. He was still a great wizard, he kept the students, including the ones plotting his downfall, safe, and he showed unlimited capacity to forgive. At that thought a lump rose painfully in Draco's throat. Forgiveness. Was there any possibility...? No, he couldn't go to Dumbledore just because he was too much of a damn coward to kill him. His family would almost certainly be taken by the Dark Lord and there was no way Draco would risk that. And how could he ever face Severus again after that? Severus, the man who had taught him the importance of protecting what was important to him, in Draco's case, family, above all else! He would loose his parents and he would also loose Severus by default. Somehow, it just did not seem right to have to live without Severus in his life and Draco was damned if he was going to do anything to bring about that undesirable fate.

Then it's decided, he thought, stashing the bundle into his trunk and warding it. Two weeks from now, the plan goes into motion. And then, he sighed, it would hopefully be over.


	6. Chapter 6

All We Can Do: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Literally. Thanks, Wall Street. But, in all seriousness, I own nothing in the HP universe.

Warning: This story will eventually contain a SS/DM relationship, so proceed with caution if you aren't entirely comfortable with that. There will be salty language used throughout. And I tend to disregard canon when it doesn't suit me!

Notes: I've found it hard to write in Draco's voice but I think I'm getting the hang of it! Longest chapter yet! Feelings are starting to pop up between Severus and Draco, but don't expect anything to happen too soon. I haven't yet decided when in the story I think it's appropriate. But, never fear all of you holding out for that, it will come along eventually!

* * *

><p>Draco panted quietly, heart fluttering helplessly against his rib cage like a bird trapped in a cage. He was sure that if given half the chance his heart would break free in a flurry of downy feathers. On all sides were thick grey stones slicked with green moss, as good of a location as he could find to catch his prey. Disillusionment charms worked best when they did not have particularly chaotic backgrounds to work against. Wallpapered rooms were great, even sitting still in a room without much movement, such as the library, but once you got moving in a crowd you became pretty easy to spot. It still worked fairly well, but most sharp eyed people could spot the shifting space, it looked almost like a mirage or heat rising off pavement. And so Draco had ended up in the women's restroom of the Three Broomsticks which had perfectly unassuming walls and plenty of room so no one would bump into him. It had been his original plan to hide in the men's room, as hiding in the women's kind of made him feel like a creep, but due to the pub being run by a Madam Rosmerta the women's restroom was much more spacious than the men's.<p>

He had managed to sneak in on the tails of an absolutely miniscule fourth year Hufflepuff and had situated himself in the corner. And he waited and waited. Seriously, with all the Butterbeer his classmates were wallowing as though it were actually alcoholic surely someone needed to pee? Draco's mind drifted a little as he waited, although he was not particularly pleased with where his subconcious scuttled off to. Dark, silky hair and large, clever hands filled his mind. The blond had broken down and visited Severus before heading out this morning, telling himself it was because he could not perform a Disillusionment Charm on himself, although that was total bunk. Draco doubted Severus had been fooled by it either, but he couldn't have any idea about Draco's feelings, so it hardly mattered.

What mattered was that every time Draco came into contact with his godfather recently, be it in the hallways, at meals, or in class, he felt certain he was standing on the precipice of making a total ass of himself. Not that he ever did anything out of the ordinary, he was just absolutely petrified he was going to, regardless of the validity of this fear. Draco was no fool, he could link it back easily to the fact that Severus was lingering in his mind more and more often these days, and not in the platonic way he was accustomed to. No, instead, whenever History of Magic got too dull (which was more often than not) or whenever he was listening to Crab or Goyle blather on about whatever their slow minds hit on, Draco was more than likely thinking about that lovely dark hair and those sensual hands.

Sensual! Draco snorted. What bullshit. Severus would be disgusted to learn Draco thought of him that way and Draco was not entirely sure that Severus Snape had ever done anything he would consider "sensual". Not that he thought his godfather was uninterested in sex, but he couldn't really imagine the man being particularly...gentle...about it.

That did not stop his godfather's voice from invading his dreams, slithering into his ears, sly and quiet. It made Draco's skin prickle as he would imagine the older man standing behind him, breath teasing the sensitive area on the back of Draco's neck. In Draco's dreams Severus towed the line between aggression and tenderness, treating him alternatively roughly and gently.

Not unexpectedly, after fifteen minutes in this vein Draco found himself in an awkward position. He desperately needed to adjust himself to ease the strain on his pants but still felt painfully visible. There he was, standing in the middle of the women's restroom with a raging hard-on. Disillusioned or not, Draco felt ridiculously exposed and uncomfortable just reaching into his pants when people could walk in at any moment.

There was no use for it. Draco took a deep breath, listened for approaching footsteps, and then quickly dragged his member into a more comfortable position.

Not a moment too soon! The laughing voices to two girls approached the closed door to the women's room. Draco shrank back into the corner.

"No fucking way! He can't have said that," one voice screamed.

"He did! Hannah was bawling in the dorm room all night. Was really annoying actually." Definitely two girls, then. Draco had the feeling he recognized the voices, but without faces, he couldn't place them.

"I'll be right out, ok? You don't have to come in," said the slightly lower voice.

"Ok. Just hurry up, I want to get to Zonko's before we have to head back!"

Katie Bell pushed her way through the bathroom door a second later, still laughing over her shoulder to the girl she left standing in the hallway. She dashed into the stall, slamming the door after her. Draco tried to ignore the fact that she was going to the restroom and just focus on steeling himself. He'd come this far. This was his chance. It was perfect, no one else was there. Just keep yourself calm, Draco, he coached himself.

True to her promise, Katie Bell finished her business in record time and bounded back out of the stall towards the row of sinks. Draco seized his chance and darted up behind her.

"Imperio," he hissed quietly, wand pointed menacingly to the back of his classmates' skull. He saw Katie's large, doe-like eyes haze over in the mirror. He was almost surprised it had worked, but then, his father had forced him to practice every day of the holidays in preparation for his initiation.

"You are going to take this package to Dumbledore," he instructed quickly, hoping against hope no one would barge in. "Deliver it yourself and make sure he opens it personally. Do not discuss the package I am about to give you to anyone. Go now."

He slipped the package from the pocket inside his cloak onto the slightly soapy counter top and stepped back.

"Katie! Hurry up!"

The voice made Draco jump, but his job as finished. There was nothing else he could do now except hope everything would go as planned. Katie had not seen him, so he couldn't be linked, but there would be obvious signs of her having been Imperio'd, once someone started investigating, so she would not be blamed. Despite the fact that Draco was about to murder someone, he sincerely did not want to bring harm to anyone if he could help it, so ensuring whoever carried out the deed was blameless was an absolute necessity.

"Katie Bell!" her friend's voice carried through the door. Katie picked up the package and tucked it under her arm. Then she turned and headed out the door looking, Draco hoped although he was probably not the most impartial judge at the moment, completely normal.

"Finally! Let's go," said the other voice impatiently.

"I can't," replied Katie. "I just remembered, I have to go back to the castle for something."

"What? You couldn't have told me this ten minutes ago?"

"Sorry," Katie said without explanation. Draco heard their feet trail off in the direction of the front door.

That was it, he thought, rather stunned. That was all it took. His father's name at Borgin and Burkes to get something cursed, a good disillusionment, and simple instructions; that was all. Draco let out breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Hopefully this would be the end of it all.

A few minutes later another girl scrambled into the bathroom and Draco made his way out, unnoticed.

When he got back to the castle, though, Draco's self congratulations were cut short. Severus Snape swooped towards his now un-disillusioned self. The charm had worn off halfway back to Hogwarts.

"Quickly," Severus said as he beckoned Draco towards an side hallway. Draco followed and found himself backed up against the cool stone wall, his godfather's arms placed menacingly on either side of this head. Draco felt a lump rise in his throat and another lump rise...elsewhere. This was a little too close to certain daydreams he'd had...

"Severus," he said, foregoing titles in such an intimate position.

"Shut up,"Severus cut him off. Draco was a bit peeved, but did not reply.

"Draco, I need you to get down to the dungeons now. There is a hidden passage behind me. Potter and his friends have uncovered everything and are trying to blame you. I've said you are in detention, but I need you to actually be present when everyone comes down to check. Go!"

The last word was biting and could not be disobeyed. Draco ducked out from between Severus' arms, feelings slightly disappointed, and slid into the passage hidden behind a dusty tapestry.

Well, shit, he thought as he ran down the passage towards the dungeons. His heart, momentarily lightened on the walk home, was once again a cold immovable mass congesting his blood flow. He had been so close! Fucking Potter. How had they found out?

When Professor McGonagal and the Potter trio entered the dungeon classroom it was to find Draco staring sullenly at a dirty cauldron balance precariously on the edge of the sink. The situation was entirely fictitious, Draco's anger was not.

"You see, Mister Potter," said the head of Gryffindor, without even bothering to speak to Draco or explain the situation which surely would have been disconcerting had Draco actually had no idea what was going on. "Mister Malfoy is indeed in detention. How long have you been cleaning cauldrons, Mister Malfoy?"

"Since breakfast," Draco snarled and took an extra aggressive swipe at the inside of the cauldron with a sponge.

"Very well. I think this concludes your investigation, Potter. Will you three please follow me back upstairs?" McGonagal moved to leave but Harry protested loudly.

"But, professor! How do we know he was down here the whole time! Someone tried to kill Dumbledore! We can't give up this easily!"

"Come with me, Mister Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger," McGonagal repeated. This time there was no room in her voice for dissension. The four filed back up the stairs, but not without Potter and Weasley shooting suspicious looks over their shoulders at him first.

Draco had never felt more grateful he had confided in someone. If I hadn't told Severus what I was up to today, he thought, I would have walked right back into their investigation without an alibi! There was a lot he still needed to learn about subterfuge, it seemed. But that's why everyone had pointed him towards Severus, right?

* * *

><p>Ooo! It's getting down to the wire! When will Severus reveal the real reasons behind why he is being so helpful? I guess we'll find out soon! Hold on for the next installment, lovelies!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**All We Can Do: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own this. That should be fairly obvious.

**Warnings**: Though it is slow to unfold, there will be a SS/DM relationship. There will also be foul language and a total disregard for canon because, frankly, I like the characters more than I liked much of the later plot developments.

**Notes**: Glad people seem to be liking this story! I'm pretty happy with it so far too! This is a super long chapter (for me, anyway), but once it got rolling I just couldn't stop but bring it to some sort of a conclusion. Hope you enjoy it and, I guess I'll beg this time, I would really like some feed back? Please review! :)

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Minerva," sighed Severus as he leaned back in a plush armchair in Dumbledore's office. They had regrouped there after dealing with a nigh hysterical Potter, still insisting on Draco's guilt, to talk the situation over. A lemon drop melted on his tongue, soothingly sweet. Minerva leaned against the windowsill to his left, unusually casual, and Dumbledore sat, as per usual, behind his desk. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling, he always seemed to relish the frantic scrambling and petty worries of others; Severus had given up being annoyed by this penchant for schadenfreude and simply attributed it to the old man's position as puppet master in most people's lives. Which was infuriating in it's own right, but oh well.<p>

"It's no problem, Severus," replied the older Scottish woman tiredly. "I honestly do not know how Potter manages to get entangled in things like this, but he always does!"

"Regardless of Potter's seemingly preternatural ability to fuck up other people's plans..."

"Severus!"

"-Potter's ability to involve himself in other people's plans," Severus amended. Minerva nodded primly, she detested profanity although Severus had known her long enough to know that she could whip out a few choice phrases when necessary. Dumbledore continued twinkling. Ugh. "I think this is the perfect time for me to begin talking to Draco about the Order. So perhaps it was a bit of a blessing," he finished, a little reluctantly.

"I couldn't agree more, my boy," said Dumbledore. "I'm glad to see that he came to you this morning to explain his plans, he certainly seems to trust you, in regards to his mission, very much. Now may be the perfect time to broach the topic."

"Are we absolutely certain Mister Malfoy would be amenable to the suggestion? No offense meant, Severus," Minerva added quickly as Severus raised a questioning eyebrow. "But it is important to make sure he has no emotional or moral ties to Voldemort's cause!"

"If you are suggesting that if Draco were to be biased against Muggle Borns, as would be expected from a wizard of longstanding Pureblood background, he would be unwelcome, I must think that you are being a bit hasty, Minerva," Severus said quietly. "Many of our Pureblood students have been spoonfed prejudice from birth, even if they themselves are not inclined to prejudice it can take time to unlearn such things. Does that mean we should give up on them before they even have the chance to question such opinions? Draco, however, as far as I know has no inclinations towards such prejudices, so you need not worry."

"Severus is quite right, Minerva," said Dumbledore bolstering Severus' side. "Our students are all under seventeen years old. They cannot be lost forever because of their opinions at such a young age." He looked directly at Severus while speaking and the dark man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dammit, Dumbledore, he thought to himself, it's just like you to go making this personal when it doesn't need to be!

"I-I-alright. I will trust your judgment, Dumbledore, Severus," Minerva conceded reluctantly.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his good hand on the top of his desk merrily. "Severus, no doubt Draco wishes to be released from his pretend detention, head on down and see how he is doing. Minerva, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Severus left Dumbledore and Minerva discussing the Potter trio and swept down to the dungeons. He found his godson sitting on top of one of the potion classroom desks, staring moodily at a dirty cauldron. The look of disappointment on the young man's face tugged at Severus' heart. He knew how much this meant to Draco, to feel like his chance to save his family from a grotesque and painful death being dashed to the ground by Potter, who he was always in competition with. He steeled himself though, this was no time to start getting soft. He had to make sure Draco and his family would be safe and that would take all of his persuasiveness, intuition, and determination.

That thought lasted barely more than a second, however. As the door opened, Draco turned and saw Severus enter the classroom in his customary billow of black and his blue eyes filled with tears. The next instant he had bounded across the classroom and entwined his arms about Severus' waist, face pressed deep into Severus' shoulder. Severus balked. What the hell was he supposed to do? Draco was usually emotionally stronger than this, he hadn't been prepared to offer physical comfort! Tentatively he placed a strong arm around the young man's shoulders and pulled him snugly against his chest, letting his other arm hang limply by his side. This seemed to be the right move, although the reaction was less than rewarding, Draco burst into quiet sobs against his shoulder.

"Severus," he whimpered. "He's going to be so angry."

Snape did not need to ask who "He" was. Instead, he sighed, which he hoped sounded conciliatory. It was better to wait and see where the conversation was headed before he started down the path Dumbledore had suggested. The tears flowing out of his godson's eyes were leaking through his thick woolen robes and down onto his skin. Perhaps he would discontinue wishing to be able to pursue physical contact like normal people. If this wet and unpleasant situation was what you got in return, he was no longer certain the situation was preferable. But he did note, sparking quite a bit of inner confusion, that Draco fit perfectly against his shoulder and that he certainly wouldn't mind him there under more pleasant circumstances. This is getting ridiculous, he thought angrily, and I don't just mean the crying...

"Draco," he said softly, pulling the boy's face out of the hollow of his neck. "Draco, you need to pull yourself together."

The young man sniffled and nodded, not meeting Severus' eyes.

"Let's sit down and talk it over, alright?" Severus, arm still around Draco's shoulders, led the younger man into his living quarters. A tea service floated silently down onto the cherry wood coffee table and began pouring out drinks pre-sugared to suit each person's tastes.

The two men sat down close to each other, knees touching slightly. Severus pushed a cup into Draco's hands then, seeing he had no intention of drinking it, lifted it up to his lips. A few swallows of tea later, Draco's eyes had cleared and his breathing pattern slowed back down to normal.

"I know you are very upset, Draco," Severus said, "but you have to believe me when I say that we can work this out."

"But the Dark Lord will hear of this! He has people watching everywhere. How am I supposed to explain before he does something?"

"I know, Draco. He asked me personally to keep an eye on you for him."

Draco's eyes shot up to meet Severus'. "You are spying on me for him?"

"I am supposed to report back on your activities, yes." Severus replied. "I have left out your coming to me for advice, however. I do not think the Dark Lord needs to know that."

"You mean," Draco raised an eyebrow in a manner quite reminiscent of the man next to him, "that you are able to lie to him?"

"Able? Certainly I am able. You must remember, Draco, that our lord is quite powerful when it comes to Legilimency but not necessarily very...tactful. A few well placed traps and diversions are more than sufficient to lead him wherever you wish in your mind, even if you are incapable of keeping him out completely."

"Wow, I mean," Draco blushed at his less than eloquent response. "Thank you, I guess, for not telling him. I would rather you didn't suffer too because of me." His eyes lowered again solemnly back to his tea cup.

"It is not a problem, Draco. You know I would do anything to protect you." Severus hoped that sentence didn't contain anything deeper than concern for a dear friend, but knew he was deluding himself.

Draco blushed even deeper, from a slight pink down to outright magenta and Severus wondered, just for a moment, if Draco had noticed his budding tender feelings for the young man. But all he said was, "Thanks, Severus."

He was silent for a moment.

"Severus, do you think you could teach me Occlumency? I would kill," he paused, thought, and reworded, "I would be very happy to be able to shield my mind as you do."

"Of course, although I warn you, it can take years of practice to have all the barriers I have perfected set up in your mind."

"That's alright. I just want to feel a little more protected, you know?"

"Speaking of protection, Draco," Severus was nervous about the next step in this conversation but he had a feeling that if he continued stringing Draco along the resulting anger at his seeming betrayal would be even worse if discovered any later, so he went for it. "I have other means of protecting myself and others against the Dark Lord, you know."

Draco eyed him, partially suspicious and partially intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"You have heard, no doubt, that I am a spy for the Dark Lord among Dumbledore's followers?" Severus asked coolly.

"Of course, that is why he values you so highly. Apart from your potion making skills," Draco added.

"Correct. Well, that is not entirely true," Severus left the sentence hanging, waiting for Draco to take the bait.

"What is not true? You_ are_ a spy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Draco, I very much am. I daily put my life on the line for the cause I believe in by gathering information and keeping secrets."

"Then which part isn't true?"

"The question is not whether I am a spy, but for whom I spy." There, it was out in the open without actually having to be said. Severus saw Draco's eyes widen to the size of saucers and his mouth gape open slightly.

"Severus, why are you telling me this?" Draco asked finally, a bit of the Slytherin self protection seeping in. He was obviously steeling himself to distance his godfather. Now was the time the deal was going to either be cinched or lost and Severus had no intention of loosing Draco.

"Because I think it may be of service to you."

"And how to you figure that?"

"If I can do it..."

"Are you suggesting that I join Dumbledore and act as a spy along with you?"

"You suggested it, I merely provided the impetus for such a thought."

Draco mulled it over. It was a shock to know that the man he had placed so much trust in had been withholding such a huge part of his life from him. It made him wonder what else the mysterious older man could be hiding and left an odd, hollow feeling in his heart. But it did provide a little bit of hope too. Draco had fantasized about running to Dumbledore and unloading his soul, laying all hope on the man's legendary powers of forgiveness. Could he still? Was this is chance? Could he...no. His family. Draco could have kicked himself for forgetting. He could not forget his family even if it meant absolution for himself.

"I'm sorry, Severus," he said, standing. "I cannot leave my family to the Dark Lord and run off to Dumbledore. Rest assured, I will not betray you to our comrades."

He made towards the door but Severus caught him by the wrist. He was not willing to loose his friend so easily. Severus' hand was warm from holding his teacup and but if felt red hot on Draco's skin. "Draco, wait." He seemed to be holding onto Draco for dear life.

"No, Severus." He tried to shake the older man off, but he held on stubbornly. "I really...truly appreciate your offer. I would take it in a heartbeat if I only had myself to look after. You know I cannot abandon my family. You taught me that."

"Your family can be taken in by the Order," Severus said. "Several families are already under our protection. No harm has come to any of them. I know for a fact that neither the Death Eaters nor the Dark Lord know where we are hiding them, they are completely safe."

This was too good to be true, surely. Draco had a naturally suspicious nature, which usually was put aside for special people like Severus, but it seeped in now. "You would do that for my family? We all have the Mark. Surely your Order people would be none too pleased," he sneered.

Severus growled, stopping Draco in his tracks, it was a display of emotion rare in the older man and Draco instantly knew he had crossed a line. His godfather reached down suddenly and pulled up his sleeve. The too familiar brand stared unapologetically back at Draco. "The Order can be more forgiving than you think, Draco," he hissed. "Unless you had forgotten, I too bear the Mark!"

Draco did not respond. This was just too overwhelming. Throughout the day there had been too many episodes of intense emotion for him to process, once triumphant, then despairing, then suspicion. It just couldn't be this simple, could it? How could he possibly just waltz up to the headmaster and say, "Oh Dumbledore, you know I was trying to kill you? Well, I've changed my mind. Would you mind protecting my family for the duration of the war?" It sounded impossible.

"We will take care of them, Draco. You have my word." Severus stared hard into his young friend's blue eyes which were roiling with unexpressed feelings. "You need our protection now and after the war. We **will** win this war, believe you me. And your family will need the protection of the Order just as much now as afterwards. It's best if you join with the Order now."

They stood staring at each other for several minutes, Severus' hand on Draco's wrist long forgotten. Draco opened and closed his mouth several times, just on the brink of speaking, but thinking better of it. Finally, with suspicion still glinting in his eye, he said, "Come speak to Dumbledore with me."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his grip on his godson's wrist. Together they made their way up to the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! We've been waiting for the truth to finally come out and now it has! Hopefully all trust has not been lost between Severus and Draco...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**All We Can Do: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'.

**Warnings:** Foul language and queer relationships.

**Notes:** Getting pretty succinct on those disclaimers, aren't I? Well, here is the next installment. I'm worried that certain parts of the plot are a little...heavy handed. Namely, how Draco saves his family, but we will brave through it! Thanks so much for the casual readers, subscribers, and most of all the reviewers! You are a small but mighty bunch, mostly 'cause you make me happy!

* * *

><p>The trek up to Dumbledore's office was awkward to say the least. Draco had segued from confusion and suspicion to a wholly new level of pissed. He stalked, legs and back stiff as the dead, next to his godfather and remained petulantly silent the entire trip. What right did Severus think he had to string him along like that, Draco fumed. He almost succeeded in murdering the Headmaster, which he apparently had not needed to do, but had Draco known that when he browsed through Borgin and Burkes or when he was hiding out in the women's loo or, for that matter, when he was performing expressly forbidden magic on a fellow student? No. He hadn't known. Because Severus was a twat. Or at least that was Draco's analysis of the situation as they made their way up through the deserted hallways towards the headmaster's office.<p>

Severus too was indulging in a bit of reflection as they walked. His emotions lent largely towards relief; he was exceedingly glad that Draco was walking up to the head's office with him as opposed to fleeing back to his dormitory in disgust. There was the added benefit of knowing that less than an hour after they finished speaking to Dumbledore there was no doubt that Lucius would be getting an unexpected visit from the Order. Picturing Lucius' face when Alistor Moody suddenly appeared in his front parlor was one of those thoughts Severus needed to tuck away for a rainy day or Patronus conjuring. It was not all light, though. Severus had certainly noticed his young friend's less than enthusiastic attitude as they left the dungeons behind. That Draco would loose all faith in him was a risk was something he was prepared for, but that did not make it any less painful. He would just have to prove himself again, Severus determined, there was no way he was going to loose Draco.

"Twizzlers," said Severus to the gargoyle guard. The Headmaster had long since run out of wizarding candies to use as passwords and had moved on to exploring Muggle treats. He had never seen Dumbledore as happy as the day a carton of Mars bars had been lugged in by two exhausted barn owls over breakfast. The house elves were still finding candy wrappers in hidden corners of the Headmaster's Office!

"Severus, young Mister Malfoy," rang out Dumbledore's voice down the winding staircase, "please come up."

They entered and Draco took a seat. Severus decided to stay standing, he was feeling edgy and felt it best not to put himself in a situation where he might be tempted to fidget. "I take it Severus has made a proposal to you, Draco," said Dumbledore kindly.

Under any other circumstances Draco would have snickered at the alternate readings of that sentence, or blushed, as was more likely these days, but today he simply nodded.

"Wonderful. We simply need to cover a few basic points and then I can send someone to fetch your parents. They will be taken to one of our safe houses and will be under constant protection. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes," replied Draco, his tone as icy as his demeanor. "Shall we get through these points quickly? I have no reason to assume that my family is safe at the moment and would like to set my mind at ease."

Severus was impressed by the maturity his godson was exhibiting. He knew Draco was fully capable of acting like the adult he would be in a matter of months but had seen little evidence of it recently. But, up until recently, Draco had trusted him. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

"Certainly, Draco. Now, I do not know how much Severus has told you, but let us quickly cover some history. Your godfather is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, an organization I lead, that was created to tackle the threat of the Death Eaters during the first war. As a Death Eater, he was ideally placed. You must ask him yourself why he chose to join with us, that is not my place," Dumbledore added, noticing Draco's raised eyebrow.

"The Order has two focuses: protection and prevention. We have safe houses scattered throughout the country where we keep those most likely to be targeted by Lord Voldemort. In addition, we attempt to catch chances for violence before they happen and nip them in the bud. When that is not possible, we fight. It is this fight that you will be thrown into."

"Excuse me?" asked Draco, surprised.

"In order for us to safeguard your family we are asking that you join the Order." Dumbledore stated simply.

"But," Draco began, "I am not of age! You would ask an underage wizard to fight for you?"

"Unfortunately, in this war, we must accept the help of even children. Though you are not going to qualify as a child much longer and, you must admit, you are already part of this war, it just does not happen to be for our side."

Draco had to admit that point went to the Headmaster and nodded for the old man to continue.

"Now to the part where I must ask, I am afraid, quite a lot of you, Draco," said Dumbledore. "You have already proven yourself able to fight on the front lines, I believe you have lived through several squabbles with the Order during your short time as a Death Eater?"

"Three or four," Draco acknowledged.

"What we need you to do is much more dangerous, if you can imagine it." This time both of Draco's eyebrows were raised, rocketing upwards into his long blond bangs. What on earth?

"What the Headmaster is trying to say without actually just saying it," Severus butted in, speaking for the first time during the duration of the meeting, "is that you will become my...apprentice...as it were. We will be spying together, gathering information, and relaying it to the Order."

Draco turned to stare at the dark man who was standing slightly behind him, leaning against the wall. Severus stared, unblinking, into his ice blue eyes. This look held no deception, Severus was conveying the danger of his job without any superficiality or cover-ups, the feeling was so vivid he suspected his godfather was using some form of legilimancy and it scared Draco. Rather than hold the dark man's gaze any longer he let his eyes drift out the window next to his godfather's head. Stars were glowing bright though the moon was nowhere in sight. He had come this far, if he was to protect his family there was no backing out at this point.

"I will agree to your stipulations," he said, turning back to Dumbledore. He couldn't see but Severus' shoulders slumped, releasing tension he had been holding there for months.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later Draco lay in bed watching the sky turn from grey to peach out of a fake window enchanted to make it look as though, instead of being sequestered in the dungeons, the Slytherin dorms sat atop a tall tower. That was often the biggest complaint about being placed in Slytherin, surprisingly, that their accommodations were drear, damp, and otherwise poor for moral. It would blow the minds of any other student in Hogwarts, especially at a time like the present, that the biggest complaint was not simply being sorted into Slytherin, since in many of the children's minds it was the root of all evil and all Slytherin students were unpleasant and vicious, but the décor and location of their rooms. But this was because few students outside of Slytherin bothered to see that new additions to the house were welcomed warmly into a group that pledged to protect each other above all; those who bore the green and silver were constantly belittled and tormented by teacher and student alike, solidarity amongst themselves was their only sanctuary. So, if they seemed a little ill-tempered now and then...well, often...they felt justified in their foul moods. But that didn't mean the Common Room and dorms had to reflect that! Goodness! Snape had enchanted the windows in his dorm room during his time at school and had expanded the charm to the whole of the Slytherin abode two years previously, for which all of the students were exceptionally grateful.

But this morning the light was just irritating and Draco flipped over on his side to get away from it. He had only got to bed minutes ago after meeting with Dumbledore and there was only an hour to sleep till he would have to get up for breakfast. This minute, Draco thought, his parents would be being whisked off to a secret hiding place, far from the Dark Lord's reach and two fake mangled bodies put in their place. In an hour and a half Draco would become a grieving orphan over breakfast, in front of all of his classmates, so no one would be in doubt. That was the plan Severus had laid before him last night. It was a good plan, though Draco did not particularly feel like letting Severus know that right now.

It was well known that Lucius Malfoy had a mean streak of hubris and had reduced the wards around his estate quite significantly in the past decade. He boasted often that he could protect his property perfectly well by himself, whenever anyone would listen. Being incredibly powerful in the wizarding community also helped, anyone who attempted to harm the family would find themselves on the wrong side of the entire Ministry, not a welcome thought! But considering how little Lucius Malfoy thought of Muggles it was unsurprising that his wards would be less directed towards them than to towards wizards. His manor could even be seen by Muggles, unlike the majority other wizarding establishments. Draco knew his father liked to feel superior even when it came to a community he never had dealings with, reveling in the open mouthed stares of Muggles on holiday driving past the truly enormous manor. So it would just be an unfortunate twist of fate if two Muggle robbers barged in and shot the Malfoys to death while making off with some readily available valuables, wouldn't it? Guns were a weapon wizards had little acquaintance with and it would certainly catch any witch or wizard off guard to be at the wrong end of one!

It would free Draco of any suspicion on the Death Eater's side and more than likely spark some more Mudblood hatred and some attacks, which it would Draco's first mission to prevent by slipping information to the Order. So he would secure his position in the war, on both sides. It was all set up, so why did he still feel so empty? His family would be safe. What else was there?

He clenched his fist, delicately manicured nails pressing sharp into his palm. Severus. Draco knew in his heart that his godfather had had no desire to deceive him, that he was trying his best to keep everyone he could safe, but it still hurt. He had always been close to Severus but they had been growing, well, Draco like to think they were becoming really bonded. He had to trust Severus explicitly now, working in tandem as spies, but how could he?

The other thing rubbing him the wrong was the way this whole set up was so clean. His parents death securing him a spot in both the Death Eaters and the Order simultaneously, it made him wonder how long this plan had been in the works. Was this how Severus felt all the time? He was a spy for Dumbledore too, after all. Like he was constantly acting the way he wished but was actually just playing along with one of the old man's schemes? It made his heart ache for his friend...almost. Draco was a forgiving person but Severus was still a prat for the time being. He was, however, beginning to gain an understanding of his mysterious godfather after all this time.

The other Slytherins in his room were stirring now, some popping straight up and running for first shower, others groaning and bitching like old men. It's time. Time for my first act as a spy, Draco thought.

Suddenly he could no longer remember how he usually got out of bed. Was he a morning person? Should he smile and stretch or stay in as long as possible? The pressure of appearing normal had pushed all memory of normality out of his head. Draco sat up, mentally slapping himself. Perhaps once he got in the shower he'd do it for real! All he had to do was go through the motions, once he got started reflexes would take over for him.

"Mornin'," yawned Goyle as he trooped past Draco to the baths, towel dragging on the floor carelessly.

"Yeah, morning," Draco replied.

"You look tired, mate," Blaise observed, still struggling to untangle himself from his sheets.

"Crabbe was snoring again," Draco muttered. It was true too, the first half of the Crabbe and Goyle duo snored loud enough to be heard in the common room some nights.

Blaise rolled his eyes, finally managing to free himself from his bedding, and clapped a sympathetic hand on Draco's shoulder as he too trouped into the bathroom. At the very least his exhaustion would help him play the grief card well, Draco mused as he gathered up his toothbrush and towel, he probably already looked like death! And anyway, he only had to make it through breakfast, then he could hide himself away in the dorm for the rest of the day; there was no way anyone would expect the newly orphaned Draco to attend classes!

I can do this, Draco repeated to himself as he walked upstairs and sat down at the dining tables. It was a mantra he would find himself repeating more often than he would like throughout the rest of the war, though it annoyed him to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it! So, sorry if the getting rid of Draco's parents seemed a bit sloppy. I was trying to find a way for them to disappear without being linked to the Order or thowing a suspicious light on Draco, so I though Muggles were the best option. And it's not like anyone would be surprised to find that Lucius Malfoy is a self-satisfied motherfucker who thinks he can take on the world, so I guess that works. Well, we'll see how Draco does as a spy and how he gets on with Severus soon! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**All We Can Do: Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Warnings: Lots and lots of swearing in this chapter.

Notes: Ooo! Things are getting exciting! That's all I'll say on what's coming up in this capter! Also, I've had some good points raised about this story and I will try to incorporate answers into the text. Thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing, it really makes my day.

* * *

><p>Severus caught himself staring at Draco's jawline. It was smooth, with just enough strength for his delicate features and...goddamn it, he was supposed to be checking that Draco was performing well on his first day as spy for the Order and <em>not<em> lingering over him like a lovesick Hufflepuff! Well, he was certainly jutting his jaw haughtily into the air, as a Malfoy was wont to do. Good sign. In fact, despite being a tad green around the gills, which in the pallor of an English morning could easily just be taken for unfortunate lighting, Draco seemed to be playing his part perfectly. There was little to no hesitation in his movements, nothing the passerby would notice. Severus being a seasoned spy and being very well acquainted with Draco could spot the way his hand shook the pitcher of pumpkin juice ever so slightly as he poured and the furtive glances upwards to where the owls usually flocked in. But to the rest of the student body Severus had not doubts that Draco looked just as he always did: composed, disdainful, and well-bred.

"Severus," hissed Minerva as the firey Scot sat down on his right.

Not looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, "What is it, Minerva?" Severus bit waspishly.

"Listen, I know we shouldn't discuss it at the table," Minerva seemed to Severus as though she was going to pop at the seams. Her voice escaped in a low steady hiss like air being let out of a balloon.

"Then perhaps you should keep your mouth shut," Severus replied. He was almost never this rude to Minerva, but fortunately for his personal safety she let the insult roll off.

"I just wanted to say, Severus," she said coolly, "that we're all very proud of you...I...I'm very proud of you."

Severus couldn't control his eyebrows shooting skyward faster than the Muggle rocket ship he had seen on television as a child.

"We're all proud of Mister Malfoy as well," Minerva continued despite the rest of the staff sitting down at the table, well within hearing distance of her remarkable pronouncements. "You keep a good eye on him, you hear? Hopefully he can keep an eye on you too. It's about time you had someone to look after you in this war," the older woman finally finished.

To say Severus was flummoxed would be an understatement. No one, no one had ever expressed their gratitude to him for his services in the wars except Dumbledore and he had always suspected that was due to the old man's attempts to keep his charge just happy enough to stave off the alcoholism and depression that a life of deceit usually engendered. Well, he had mostly failed on the depression front. And the alcoholism front too, when it came down to it. Severus had very, very good self-control and it was generally just enough to keep himself from drinking whenever he felt like it (which was often) but the overwhelming desire to drink on occasion was enough of a pointer to what could be a very distressing trend. He'd let himself go recently, the whole drama concerning Draco's safety and the imminent murder of Dumbledore had dashed his self-control to bits.

Severus took a swig of coffee and tried to formulate a response but before he could decide on whether he should be curt or grateful Minerva had already turned to chat with Flitwick. In his confused state, Severus almost missed the mail coming in but he quickly spotted a tawny owl sweeping down towards Draco bearing an ominous black envelope. These envelopes had become ubiquitous during the last war, they were the official announcements of death of a family member from the Ministry and far too many Hogwarts students had found one dropped with vicious casualness into their bowl of oatmeal by an owl eager to get back to their perch. They had begun reappearing with a terrifying rapidity and as the owl flew towards Draco every single student in the Great Hall turned with knowing looks on their faces to watch.

Perhaps his godson was much better at acting than Severus had known or perhaps the sight of the black envelope was triggering enough that natural emotions took over, but whatever the case, the look on Draco's face was the perfect mixture of apprehension, terror, and pain. He grabbed the letter out of the owl's talons before it even had the chance to properly let go and the black paper ripped open in several long scratches. It was through one of these tears that Draco ripped the contained letter out of it's envelope, not stopping to deal with the usual formalities of breaking the heavy wax Ministry seal. Severus felt his heart stop for a split second before plummeting into the pit of his stomach to churn and gurgle regretfully with the coffee he had drunk.

Why did they have to put Draco in this position? He would have to become an orphan, for all intents and purposes, and as much as one could say it was just pretend there was definitely an element of true pain that would come from it. This was evidenced in Draco's face as he stood abruptly and fled the hall, not at a run but at a clipped, fast walk, head down to hide tears that were forming in the corners of his blue eyes.

Severus stood and rushed out of the hall behind Draco in a flurry of black robes. Thankfully, Draco was in his house and he had the perfect excuse to come and see how his godson was doing. As the heavy doors of the Great Hall banged shut behind him Severus heard what had been whispers as he passed turn into a roar of questioning voices but he left it up to the other staff to reprimand the student body, it was his job right now to find Draco.

He discovered the blond huddled in a dark nook halfway to the dungeons staring dejectedly at the wall. Without asking Severus slipped into the crevice too. For a moment they stood silently until, "I didn't expect it to feel so real," Draco said quietly.

The words had barely escaped his lips before the young man closed the small distance between them, flinging himself into Severus' chest with a wail. Why in Merlin's sweaty balls did the boy keep doing that? Severus moaned to himself. He was certainly filling his human contact quota for the year quickly. Naturally Severus sympathized with his godson but really, was this necessary? But these thoughts quickly dissipated as Draco continued to cry pathetically against his chest. Severus reached up to hug the young man around his shoulders, hoping against hope that although he had never been particularly good at it, he was being comforting. He also hoped that having the object of several recent embarrassing and indecent dreams pressed flush against him didn't trigger any unfortunate bodily responses. He didn't feel like thinking about Dumbledore in a bathing suit and prayed his body wouldn't create a situation where he needed to calm it down forcefully.

He did enjoy the way Draco felt leaning against him though, Severus had to admit. The top of the young blond's head hit him right at chin level and he could feel the silky golden hairs tickling the skin of his throat. In this position it would be so easy to...no. Definitely needed to stop the train right there. Draco was a student still, no matter how close he was to matriculation and adulthood. Also they had to become a spy pair, a partnership that would in no way be aided by an illicit physical relationship. And Draco, whether it be true or not, felt like his parents had actually died. Under those circumstances Severus could hardly forgive himself for thinking about his...what was it exactly...desire?...for Draco.

These musings were interrupted by Draco who raised his tear-stained face up towards Severus', exactly the way Severus had imagined nary seconds previously. His eyes were still bright and swimming in unshed tears as he looked up at Severus, lips trembling as if he wanted to ask something but could not find the words. The world stilled as they stood pressed together, feeling the secrets of each others heartbeat pounding erratically against their touching chests. Panting breaths mingled together as time passed unnoticed by either, staring desperately into each others eyes. Their lips were parted by mere centimeters and although Severus had no idea how they had got so close he could not think of pulling away, only of closing the small gap. He was so close, it would be the work of half a second. Half a second and Draco's rosy, softly parted lips would be claimed by his...They both seemed to be moving together, their eyes once searching now simply hazed over, until Draco's lips brushed light as a butterfly's wing up against Severus'. Both of their mouths hung open slightly, breathing as one, as they stood immobilized at once so close to their end goal and miles away from it, their lips touching so slightly it couldn't really be called a kiss, but if you didn't call it a kiss, then what would you call it?

Distantly the Great Hall's doors were flung open with a bang and the sound startled the transfixed pair out of their stupor. Draco's eyes flicked searchingly up to Severus' before he pulled back and stepped out of the nook they had been hiding in. Severus followed suit, panting slightly and trying to regain some semblance of control. He didn't have time to be mortified though, he needed to get Draco down to his dormitory before the other students came looking for him. Quickly they took off in unison for the Slytherin common rooms, rounding the corner to where the guarding portrait hung at a near run. He left Draco there, turning in a wordless swirl of black wool and departed back to his dungeons to prep for the first-year's class. Whatever had just transpired, he would have to deal with it emotionally and mentally later, now there was simply no time.

* * *

><p>Draco sat stunned on the couch and stared unseeing at the fire roaring in the grate. How had...why had...what had happened just then? The young blond had no words for what had just transpired between Severus and him, all he knew was the way it made him feel. A boundary had certainly been crossed but he wasn't unhappy about it, no, more simply amazed. His emotions had already been whirling out of control that morning and his encounter with Severus had no helped calm them.<p>

He had seen in Severus' eyes as they jumped apart that he had been surprised by their actions too. The older spy had looked just as bewildered and lost at the suddenness of their parting as Draco had felt and that confused the young man even more. Did Severus, could he, feel the same way Draco was beginning to realize he felt for him? Was it even realistic to think of Severus has having...shit...feelings towards him? Or had he simply been too dumbfounded by Draco throwing himself into his arms to push him away? Draco hoped that wasn't the case. Whatever had just transpired, Draco decided that he had enjoyed it very very much and he was in no way regretful. Maybe they had crossed some lines that should have been left alone until...well, at least until he was out of Hogwarts...but who cared? It had been fucking fantastic finally being pressed up against Severus in the flesh, to bring to life all of the fantasies that had been swimming around his head since the start of term.

But how could be certain that Severus would feel the same? The man was probably already mortified at loosing control in such a huge way. Would they be able to get past it, now that they were practically working together in life and death situations? Merlin's ass-crack, it probably had been a really bad idea, but Draco couldn't really find the will to regret it.

Then, as he had just begun to relax, a new horrible thought emerged. What would his parents say? Despite his early emotional reaction Draco knew full well that his parents were alive and well, simply in hiding under the protection of Dumbledore and the Order. There was no way they would look favorably on...fuck, his mother was still adamantly refused to believe he was gay. When he had asked if his then boyfriend, Blaise, could stay over during the summer she had willfully ignored the "he's my boyfriend" part and repeatedly asked a very uncomfortable Blaise if he was seeing any nice girls. Fortunately he and Blaise had broken it off mutually and were still best friends, but Draco was still embarrassed by how his mother had treated his erstwhile lover. There was simply no way his mother would condone a relationship between Draco and his much older and near family member, Severus.

Relationship? Where the fuck did that come from, Draco thought a little despondent. They hadn't even kissed yet, really, and there was no evidence that anything of the sort would continue no matter how much Draco wanted it to. You're getting pretty damn hasty, he thought to himself, I'll be lucky if he even speaks to me again after this!

Just then the common room door swung open with a bang and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and a few other sixth years ran over to him. None of them said anything, they just stared worriedly at Draco who didn't have to try too hard to look just as desperately emotional as one who had actually lost their parents would. Blaise came and sat next to Draco, pulling him into his arms, and the others circled around, all reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Blaise whispered softly into his ear. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But we're here for you."

It was a typically Slytherin response to the situation. Don't create awkward situations, no one needed to talk if they didn't want to, just show your sympathy and leave it at that. The victim would talk when and if they wanted to. Hufflepuffs were the worst at this sort of sympathetic response, they always pushed and prodded you, saying that letting it out would make you feel better. Bullshit, in Draco's opinion. He was agitated by the thought of having to lie to all of his friends, especially when they had obviously skipped class to show him how much they cared, but it was part of the plan that everyone had to know exactly what happened. Either Crabbe or Goyle, he had no doubt, would be the first to carry the information back to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, so he had no choice.

"They were murdered." Draco choked out, everyone in the circle gasped and drew forward slightly. "Both of them, my mother and my father. They were murdered by some goddamn Muggles in their own home. Goddamn it, I kept telling him to raise more wards but..."

Draco let the sentence drop as he felt real tears prick his eyes again. He turned once more and buried his face into Blaise's shoulder, shuddering. Shit, why did this have to feel so real? Why couldn't it just be playacting?

The common room was completely silent apart from Draco's quiet sobbing. The reaction was mixed, those who were not Death Eaters had a hand over their mouths in horror and empathy, those who already bore the Mark had their fists clenched. There would be Hell to pay for this, they would be certain of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well deary me, Severus and Draco have let their emotions lead them into quite a little pickle, haven't they? And it was so much fun. I hope you enjoyed it! If you wish to send a critique, ask a question, or just tell say what you are enjoying about the story, please leave me a review! We'll see you next chapter...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**All We Can Do: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Warnings: If you don't know already then I've given up on you. **

**Notes: Wowza! When I asked for reviews I got them! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying my stories, truly. I hope you enjoy this latest installment. For those of you wanting some hot and heavy action, just keep reading. I can't wait to get to the point in the plot where I can write the fun juicy stuff, but I don't think we're ready for that just yet! As always, please drop a review if you want to ask a question, raise a point, or whatever!**

* * *

><p>The third year RavenclawHufflepuff mixed potions class and the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class were the only two obligations Severus had that day but they both passed with the time slowing pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Each of the classes had ended with bewildered students trailing out of the dungeons unharrassed and unchastized for their ruined cauldrons, messes, and minor explosions. One Gryffinor who was particularly inclined to believing the most ridiculous of hoaxes insisted that Snape had been killed in a secret battle between Aurors and the Death Eaters, prompting Dumbledore, naturally, to cover up the death with a quickly created golem. But since the young man's last wild idea was that you could tell who would be sorted into which house by a special reading of the arrangement of moles and birthmarks, which was a particularly exciting idea of Professor Trelawny but practically no one else, he was mostly ignored by his fellow students.

Severus had indeed, however, been acting strange and reasonably so! The rhythm of teaching had fortunately taken over and he had been able to throw the lesson plan up of the board and keep most major accidents from occurring but his sarcasm had lost its sting and when he was not needed he moped behind his desk instead of prowling around the maze of bubbling cauldrons as per usual.

By the time the last students had bounded loudly up the stairs and out of his sight Severus was so angry with himself he could barely contain it. The door separating his living quarters with the classroom slammed shut with an earsplitting crack as he retreated from his public life into a bit a solitude where he promptly began berating himself.

"What in Hell did you think you were doing, Severus Snape?" He railed, completely throwing aside his customary calm demeanor in favor of storming around his rooms in a childish rage. "Taking advantage of Draco like that? Merlin! What did you thin would come of that, you dirty old man?"

He caught sight of the bookshelf where he hid the nice liquor Lucius always gave him from the boozy house elf who usually cleaned his rooms and stamped his way over. Severus had barely taken a sip out of the bottle of brandy though before he continued his tirade.

"Circe! You are just too damn desperate, Severus Snape. He's a boy! He's not even of age until June. Aradia! He must think you are disgusting and if he didn't before, he certainly will now! How are you supposed to work together? To keep him safe? Rasputin's dick!"

Exhausted from a day's worry and self-berating Severus slumped back into his favorite chair with his long legs splayed out in front of him, still taking the occasional tug from the bottle of brandy. Eventually, however, he looked down in disgust at the bottle. Why was he drowning himself in alcohol? Could he get any more pathetic? What happened to the strong willed Severus Snape who survived the first war, the horrific death of his first love, and a double existence as a universally loathed spy?

Sighing, he went to set the bottle down on the carpet next to his chair when a hot, biting pain raced up his arm. The bottle fell with a crash to the floor as his hand twitched in a spasm of pain, expensive liquor spreading over the carpet before sinking into the thick fibers to stain. Severus grasped his forearm tightly with his other hand, trying to calm the pain of the summons, his mind racing. He should have fucking known that this would happen now! After all, the Dark Lord would have heard of the Malfoys' supposed death just as soon as everyone else had. Why had he spent his few spare moments nearly snogging Draco instead of conferring with his newly minted brother spy as to how they were going to deal with this situation? They didn't even had a stable plan!

As Severus raced down the lawn towards the apparition point in the chill autumn night air he prepared his mind for the Dark Lord's inevitable invasion and hoped that Draco knew well enough to do the same. If he just relaxed and let the Dark Lord look for what he wanted to see then most likely Voldemort wouldn't stumble across anything incriminating. Probably.

* * *

><p>The dark circle of black cloaks and skeletal masks was nearly complete when Severus swept into the marbled hall. The Dark Lord was still residing in the same manor he had been during the early part of the term and as Severus glided to his customary spot near his Lord's right hand he remembered the rivulets of blood that had smeared the marbled floors the last time he had visited. He recognized Bellatrix by her wild curls in spite of her mask. She was leaning slightly forward halfway across the circle from him looking like a cocky teenager angling for a fight or a savage dog tugging at it's leash. Though her eyes were obscured he felt their crazed heat beaming towards him but Severus was more interested in what was happening in the middle of the circle.<p>

"Severus, friend," Voldemort hissed as Severus slid into his place silently. "Come here."

The Dark Lord's thin, bony fingers beckoned Severus further into the circle next to where another Death Eater was already standing. A flash of white blond crept out from underneath the other man's hood, a color that could only belong to a Malfoy. So he had already got to Draco, Severus thought worriedly. Had Draco managed to maintain their secret?

He came to rest next to his godson. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Draco, take off your mask, you are among friends," The Dark Lord said. "Take a good look at this face," he continued once Draco had pulled his mask away. "This is the face of the last remaining Malfoy, a well beloved and respected pure blood family that has continued for eight hundred years. Is that correct, Draco?"

"It has been eight hundred and ninety three years since the Malfoys had their name recorded in the pure blood roster at the Ministry of Magic," Draco confirmed quietly. His face hung down and his pale blond locks covered what Severus was certain was a look to pure terror. Instinctively he raised a hand and rested it on his godson's shoulder. Draco twitched in surprise but then relaxed into his grip.

"Exactly, eight hundred and ninety three years," the Dark Lord continued as he prowled around the inner rim of the circle, making sure to take a good long look into the face of every single follower. "Now, this proud family has been nearly destroyed beyond repair. And who was done this?"

This last question was shouted, prompting every Death Eather to answer in unison, "Filthy Muggles!"

"Correct!"Voldemort was still screaming as he continued. "Filthy Muggles! Filthy Muggles dared to murder this wizarding family, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, our brother and sister, in their own home."

The thin lizard-like man had made a full trip around the circle and came up to face Severus and Draco in the center. He was standing so close that Severus could smell him, like cold damp rocks and blood. His flattened nostrils flared as he stared directly into Severus' eyes, down down into his mind, and asked, "So, then, Severus, how do you think we should repay these filthy Muggles?"

"Kill them," Severus said without hesitation. He felt the Dark Lord breaking through his mind the way a hurried thief overturns a darkened house but felt assured that neither the truth of his and Draco's situation was revealed nor was the embarrassment of their earlier indiscretion.

"Do you agree Draco? Tell your fellow Death Eaters what you would like them to do to your parent's murderers!"

Draco raised his head slowly before saying, voice broken by emotion, "Find them. Find them and kill them. Filthy fucking Muggles."

The rest of the meeting had passed in a blur of elated war cries, the screams of blood thirsty beasts finally allowed to sate their passion for violence, and the creation of a hasty plan for retaliation. Severus managed to avoid Bellatrix during the planning period much to her disappointment; she kept aggressively trying to get him cornered, and he finally escaped with Draco by saying that they would be missed at Hogwarts if they did not leave immediately.

The pair did not speak as they raced up to Dumbledore's office. Severus barely had the breath to gasp out the password to the patiently waiting gargoyle ("M&M's") and then they took the circular staircase a run, skipping two steps at a time.

"My dear boys," Dumbledore said jovially as Severus and Draco collapsed into the double chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, "I hadn't expected to see you this soon, I must admit! Perhaps you simply missed me?"

"We just got back from a meeting," Severus panted, ignoring the old man's teasing.

"Yes, that would explain the peculiar outfits. Although, I had hoped that you two simply had decided to dress identically because you knew you would look so cute together."

Severus and Draco scowled which made the Headmaster chuckle delightedly.

"This is serious, sir!" Draco said loudly.

"Yes, yes of course it is, Mister Malfoy. Please excuse my joking," Dumbledore conceded not looking at all contrite. "I must say, you played your part exceedingly well this morning. I was most impressed. I'm sure you two will make quite the duo."

Dumbledore's observant eyes could not miss the slight blush that rose over Draco's pale cheeks and the look of annoyance that flickered over Severus' face. Interesting. He would have to pester Severus about that later...

"They have decided on a date for retaliation, Albus," Severus said. He was damned if the old man was going to distract him from the purpose of their visit with innuendo and jokes.

"It's tomorrow night!" Draco picked up where he left off. "You have to tell the Order. Can they get ready that quickly?"

"Well, my dear boys, why don't we find out?" Dumbledore replied cryptically.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster stood and swept out from behind his desk over to the towering fireplace.<p>

"Come, Severus, Draco," he beckoned them forward. "Let us go and you can inform the Order yourselves."

Draco and Severus shed their outer cloaks and masks before stepping into the fire with Dumbledore. Draco couldn't hear the name of the location although he saw Dumbledore's lips moving to instruct the Floo where to take them. When they finally stopped spinning Draco found himself staring out of the fireplace at a kitchen packed with witches and wizards, some he knew and some he did not, all with their wands turned towards him.

"Now, now, friends," Dumbledore raised his hands and waved them dismissively at the crowd of suspicious wizards. "Let's not attack our newest member before he can even be introduced."

"We don't need to be introduced," said a woman with a shrill, reedy voice near the back of the kitchen.

"Really, everyone," Dumbledore tried placating but the group continued to grumble loudly.

"We can't be certain that he's trustworthy," piped up another voice, one Draco couldn't see the owner to. "We may be sheltering his family but what's to say that if things don't go our way he won't turn and run?"

To Draco's surprise he found Severus' large hand on his shoulder once again that evening. The heat from his godfather's hand seeped down into Draco's shoulder, a discreet comfort, and Draco prayed that he wasn't blushing again.

"Draco has the Headmaster's confidence and mine, Angus," Severus said to the man Draco still couldn't place in the crowd. "And after seeing him in action this evening, I am sure that he will preform his duties admirably. Anyone who has any other doubts can come see me."

The looks on the faces around the room were evidence enough that no one would be raising any more questions, at least not where Severus could hear them. The wands were slowly lowered and Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco finally stepped out onto the brick hearth. A tall witch broke ranks and stepped out of the crowd and Draco was not shocked to find that Gryffindor Head of House Minerva McGonagall was part of the Order. He was shocked, however, when his transfiguration professor stepped smartly forward and took his hand saying, "Let me be the first, Mister Malfoy, to welcome you into the Order of the Phoenix. Because I trust Severus I will also say that if anyone here doubts your word they can come see me."

She shook his hand with a strong grip and stepped up next to him on the opposite side of Severus. Between them Draco felt very small and embarrassed by their outspoken praise but he was grateful that he had at least two people supporting him.

Dumbledore sensing that Draco's presence would no longer be an issue coughed to get everyone's attention. "My friends," Draco tried unsuccessfully to ignore that Dumbledore addressed the Order in much the same way as Voldemort addressed the Death Eaters. His only comfort was that he trusted Dumbledore and did not feel as sickened by his ideals as he was by Voldemort's. "As you should know, we took Draco's family into our protection last night. Tonight young Mister Draco and Severus were called on to attend a gathering of Death Eaters to determine how to punish those they believe to have murdered Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Draco, would you care to explain further?"

"They are going to attack the village ten miles down the road from our home tomorrow night," Draco began nervously, but he could not help but add a little rudely, "they aren't particularly concerned with finding the supposed real culprits, they are just blood-thirsty. I...I mean...I'm sorry it is so soon...I couldn't really hold them back as it's suppose to be avenging the murder of my parents...you know, it'd look weird if I asked them to wait..." Draco realized he was babbling and shut up immediately.

"Well if it's tomorrow night," said the man Draco recognized as his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, as he smiled at Draco kindly, "we best get ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well now Draco has begun his life as a spy, let's hope he can live up to everyone's expectations! What is going to happen between Severus and Draco? There is obvious chemistry, but will they let themselves act on it or will they just suppress their feelings? All that and more coming up! Keep readin' and reviewin'!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**All We Can Do: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I really, truly own none of this. **

**Notes: Welcome, my friends, to the chapter which never fucking ends! Seriously though, I hadn't updated this is far too long, so I suppose it's a reward for your patience. **

**A large part of this chapter is a flashback, it's in italics and shouldn't be to hard to follow. I decided that Draco needed a little back story so that his lack of disdain for Muggles would make some sense, so I hope this helps sort that out.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Hearing that people like my stories is uber thrilling, honestly! Please leave a review if you have comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Draco was huddled by himself in the dark, filthy library upstairs at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He still had no idea where the building actually was, no one had bothered to explain anything to him before shuffling him off upstairs to wait. And wait he had.<p>

Twice Draco fell asleep in the dusty armchair next to the fire he'd had to light himself and twice he had awoken in a fit of sneezes. This time he was determined not to fall back asleep. His eyes watered and his nose ran as the dust played pesky games with his sinuses.

How long had he been waiting up here, anyway? What could those daft old coots downstairs have to discuss about him anyway? Didn't Snape, McGonagal, and Dumbledore all vouch for him? Draco leaned in closer to the fire to warm up and to get further away from the dust covered armchair. The fire spat little annoyed flames at him; magic always reflected the caster's mood to some degree and it seems that his fire charm had been fully imbued with all of the frustration Draco currently felt.

He gazed down at ball of flame, about the size of a grapefruit, a tiny blazing sun throwing it's light pugnaciously at the darkness. Draco too felt like he was simply flinging himself at a wall of darkness, flailing and beating at it but leaving no real impact, making no lasting mark. The problems around him just kept increasing, getting bigger and less easily mended, and soon it felt like they would engulf his exhausted body completely.

Draco closed his eyes and pressed his cool fingertips to the lids, soothing the heated skin. His mind drifted, in hopes of landing on a thought that was a little more cheery. But nothing in this year would do, not even his near kiss with Severus, there were way too many feelings to be sorted out there. Eventually his mind lighted on a a picture of himself, eyes open wide and mouth hanging wide open too in amazement. How old was I then? He mused. Must have been nine or ten, it was before Hogwarts. The first day he had escaped his parent's manor and run down the long road towards the Muggle town a few miles away. The town that was going to be raided soon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy is such a troll bogey!" little Draco said petulantly as he sat on the edge of his huge four poster bed.<em>

"_Young Master Draco shouldn't say things like that about his father," Wrippy, an exceptionally old and decrepit house elf, looked up as he knotted Draco's shoelaces up._

"_He IS though!" the little blond child bounced, annoyed, shaking his foot free of the house elf's grasp. "I can tie my own shoes, Wrippy. I know how!" To prove himself Draco pulled the knot out of his left shoe and began attempting to tie it back up again. It took a few minutes of frustrated huffing and childish curses but Draco did indeed manage to tie the lace back up again._

"_Yes, young master can certainly tie his own shoes now." Wrippy said. "Well done, Master Draco."_

"_Josh said that if I couldn't tie my own shoelaces by now then I must be a baby. So, I'm always going to do it now, you don't have to, Wrippy."_

"_Master...Josh is one of your friends, now is he, Master Draco?" The house elf stumbled a little over the name, unused to common Muggle names, having only ever served the highest of Pureblood gentility. _

"_Yes! I met him last week in the east field, remember?" Draco's face shone with enthusiasm as he recalled first spying the Muggle boy poking inquisitively around the forest area bordering the easternmost field of the Malfoy property. Draco almost never got to play with children his age and when suddenly ran across one he went to great lengths to ensure they became friends. Josh was a Muggle though, which meant there was a lot that Draco could never say to him, but that hadn't bothered Draco yet. _

"_I'm sure your mother and father are pleased that you have found a friend so close to your own age," Wrippy said. It sounded sincere but Draco knew that at least one the house elves must have eavesdropped on his father's tirade last night, which means that they all knew, which definitely meant that Wrippy was up to something. _

_Little Draco was used to Wrippy's conniving. It wasn't necessarily the elderly elf's fault, having been raised around the best of Wizarding society, which was rife with back stabbing, under the table deals, and thinly veiled contempt for anyone outside of the upper echelons, but it was something Draco had to keep in mind while dealing with him. The young child was becoming quite adept at keeping up appearances himself, but it did not come naturally yet._

_But when Wrippy mentioned his parents this time, Draco felt his stomach drop. His father had told him, in no uncertain terms the previous evening after dinner, that if Draco intended to hang around filth he too would begin to stink. If Wrippy knew all of that then it wasn't safe to keep talking to him about Josh. _

_So, instead of answering directly, Draco hmm-ed in neither agreement nor dissension then changed the subject. "I'm going down to breakfast now, Wrippy. Could you get my riding gear together? I'd like to practice flying after breakfast, before my classes start."_

_Draco took the stairs slowly one at a time as he left his parents at the breakfast table but once he rounded the first twist in the long staircase he blazed up to his room, leaving decorum behind. He was going to see Josh today! The young Muggle boy had promised to take him in to town and Draco was fascinated by the idea of seeing a Muggle town finally after years of being sheltered within the Wizarding community._

_Everything had gone as planned until suddenly in the middle of the main street Josh had turned white, checked the time, and announced that his Auntie Muriel was coming by for tea and his mother would have his hide if he was late. Then he ran off, waving his goodbye as he galloped down the street, leaving Draco standing on the side of the road completely lost. Draco looked around wide-eyed for several minutes until old ladies started coming up to ask him if he was quite alright. He quickly hid his confusion and discomfort and decided that since he didn't know how to get home from here he would continue his explorations! _

_Small streets segued into larger ones until it seemed that he had reached the center of town. Shop windows showed a huge variety of clothes, all more colorful and fitted than the robes his parents wore. Draco was particularly enamored with a pair of shoes in an athletic clothing store's window, they were bright aqua blue and black and looked very soft, much more so than his leather boots. Fortunately he could spot things in the same store that looked a fair bit like the flying clothes he was wearing, so he assumed he didn't look too bizarre. _

_But then Draco's large blue eyes landed upon the most beautiful sight, a huge set of signs covered at every point in small colorful lights. Several small nonsensical phrases were advertised on the sign, after a few moments reflection Draco assumed that it must be some kind of theatre, but it looked so much more exciting than the horribly boring theatre his parents took him to. It was resolved, Draco though, he absolutely had to get in there!_

_It took all of his cunning to slip past the pimply young man guarding the door and the ladies taking tickets inside but eventually he was able to settle into one of the theatre's padded seats. The fact that there didn't seem to be a stage in front of the rows and rows of seats confused Draco greatly. What sort of performance could this be then? He wondered. _

_When the show finally began though, Draco forgot to question anything. It was too magnificent, like an enormous photograph or portrait, although he had honestly never met a portrait so interesting. The noise was so loud it made his ears ache and the flashing lights sent small pains shooting behind his eyes, but it didn't matter. Draco forgot the story unfolding in front of him almost as soon as the scene changed, he was simply too enthralled with the process, the beauty of it._

_He exited the theatre with a bounce in his step; he loved this Muggle town, he loved their clothes, their music, and inventions. But he had got no further than a block away from the theatre before he was dragged into a small alleyway by the tiny yet amazingly strong hand of a house elf. And that had been the end of that, as they disappeared with a small snap. His father had not allowed Draco out of the house for nearly eight months and had sent Narcissa into a fit of hysterics when she saw how harshly he had punished his young son, Draco's pale skin bruised easily and he was covered in welts and deep purple marks by the time Lucius was done with him. _

* * *

><p>It annoyed Draco to no end that, even after all these years, the voice in the back of his head still sounded like a miniature Arthur Weasely. Any time he was confronted with a piece of Muggle technology, which wasn't nearly as often as he'd like, unfortunately, Draco was always excited. Even if he couldn't interact with it or even show his interest, his hands always twitched a little, longing to explore. He had snuck into the Muggle town just once more after that, when he was fifteen. His father and mother had gone off to a "meeting", Draco certainly knew with whom, and he had told the house elves that he needed to go visit Blaise about a summer project, which was something he could tell his parents with impunity.<p>

His heart had leaped up to his throat as he wandered through the town again, seeing somethings that had remained and some that had changed. The theatre, he had discovered what he watched was called a movie, looked just the same. A new pimply youth manned the box outside selling tickets but apart from that and the names on the marquee it was exactly how he remembered it. This time though, Draco did not dare to sneak in. The threat of being spotted sight seeing in a Muggle town was fairly low, but Draco already had a sense of the serious atmosphere descending upon his mother and father and he certainly knew the cause. He couldn't be seen enjoying Muggle things anymore, there couldn't even be a whisper of a hint of it. It had been painful to learn that his father's distaste for Muggles went beyond simple aristocratic snobbery and in fact tended towards more homicidal discrimination. Young though he undoubtedly still was though, Draco was beginning to realize that his parent's standing and safety was intricately wound up in this maniacal society they had joined before his birth and Draco was terrified that he would somehow wreck everything with his Muggle fascination.

Draco's musings had carried him through the night and dawn's flat grey light was seeping through the gaps in the long velvet curtains. The little ball of flame he had conjured still burned brightly but it seemed to have worn itself out, it no longer bothered to shoot long tongues of flame at his face but instead simply glowed quietly like an ember.

"Draco?" Severus voice shocked Draco out of his reverie. After hours of listening for the smallest sign of someone coming to claim him, he'd even missed his godfather walking up the creaky stairs. He turned to look at his dark godfather with huge limpid eyes. Severus though Draco looked like a piece of forgotten luggage in a train station and he snorted reproachfully. "Come, Draco. It's time for your initiation and then we must get back to Hogwarts."

Draco didn't move. He was still a little stunned and simply happy to not have been abandoned. Noticing the young man's reticence, Severus used his best horrid professor voice to bark, "Draco Malfoy, get your aristocratic ass out of that chair and get downstairs!"

In the kitchen Draco found that only Dumbledore and McGonagal were left of the large crowd. Everyone else seemed to have departed to their beds and left him, just as he had suspected. But Dumbledore held his hand out to Draco with a warm smile and Draco couldn't find the heart to be angry. He grasped the headmaster's wizened hand and was tugged over to an empty spot in the middle of the room. The teachers hedged him in on all sides, Dumbledore on his right, Severus left, and McGonagal behind.

They bound hands and stared solemnly at him. Draco gulped, feeling oddly exposed standing in the middle of the circle, uncertain how to proceed.

"Draco," Dumbledore began kindly, "we are going to initiate you into the Order of the Phoenix now. All you have to do is agree to the terms we set and then you will be magically bound in secrecy and faithfulness."

"We have vouched for you to the rest of the Order, Draco," McGonagal's sharp Scottish tones rang out from behind him, making Draco jump a little. But he wasn't so thick that he did not understand the underlying message, "So you better not fuck us over." Not that Professor McGonagal would ever say it quite like that!

"The binding ceremony for the Order is very different from your initiation into the Dark Lord's service, Draco," Severus finally spoke. "You will not be inflicted with pain, as when the Dark Mark is bestowed. It is deadly serious ancient magic that we will be invoking, you will feel it not on your body but...in your soul."

"Are you ready, Draco? No second thoughts?" Dumbledore asked. Draco wanted to snort, like he had a choice now. But, yes, he was ready he thought. So he simply nodded.

The three surrounding him began intoning softly their voices, Dumbledore's whispery old voice, McGonagal's harsh snap, and Severus' ocean deep croon, all wound together till they were indistinguishable as separate sounds. Draco felt...something...rising up from the floor seemingly, but more likely from the earth at the base of the house's foundation, up till it enveloped him entirely. Dumbledore's voice broke out of the chant first, leaving the other two to carry on the spell.

"Draco Malfoy, do you pledge yourself, your service, your secrecy to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," Draco could barely whisper, the magic was so powerful it nearly knocked his breath out of him.

"Do you swear to uphold our rules and guard our members even at the cost of your own life?" This time it was McGonagal, though Draco had barely noticed that her voice had risen out of the intonation just as Dumbledore's sunk back in.

"Yes."

"Do you," Severus' voice hit him to the core, it pulsated with emotion and ancient magic, "swear that you do not support the enemies of the Order of the Phoenix? That you would will do everything in your power to promote peace between the Wizarding and Muggle communities? That you harbor no hatred for those who are different from you?"

"I swear," Draco replied.

No sooner had he made his final pledge than he felt the magic work it's way into...it wasn't his body, no...it worked it's way right down to his core and burned gloriously warm. Slowly the heat and the magic receded, but Draco knew Severus had been right, he felt like something had been left behind in his soul and he wouldn't be surprised to find it still burning for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey now! Man that was long! But you made it through, good for you! So, Draco is finally welcomed into the Order, which is good. Guess what that means for next chapter though? You guessed it, FIGHTING! I'm so excited to write a battle sequence, it's going to be super fun. Well, that's all dearies, leave a message and have a good week!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**All We Can Do: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Really, by this point do I need to say it? I own nothing.**

**Notes: Battle! Hooray! I've been so excited to write this part. I hope it's as exciting for you guys as it was for me. We also get some good Severus/Draco time, which is good because they haven't had time to sizzle together for a while. If you enjoy or have a comment, please leave a review, they are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Severus felt his lungs expand in the attempt to pull in oxygen but it didn't feel like anything was coming in. The night air was frigid, closer to the dark void of space than an inhalable compound necessary for life. Regardless, his heart continued hammering fruitlessly in his chest, pulling what it could out of the chill and sending it flowing through his icy veins.<p>

They waited in the shadows, pressed backs up against the brick outer wall of a single story family home. Light from the street lamp closest cut a swath through the darkness a few feet from their huddled bodies. Pride had been cast aside by most of their small group and they crowded close and pulled their black cloaks tight. The only one who was seemingly unaffected was the cruel werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He stood slightly apart, tall and looming. Severus caught glimpses of his elongated canines gleaming in the low light, the werewolf had been grinning maniacally since they left the mansion where they were based in anticipation. Good luck to whomsoever got in his path tonight.

"Merlin!" the masked figure next to Severus groaned. "Someone tell me it's midnight already."

That was their cue, midnight. For this small, quiet town that would ensure few people were about on the streets, all in their beds. All the easier to attack.

"Two more minutes," Severus whispered back. His breath crept in white steams out from under the edges of his mask.

"Does two minutes really matter? Can't we start now?"

"If we do not start at the appointed time how will our attacks be coordinated, numbskull?" Severus snapped back. Obviously this was one of the newer recruits. Severus had probably taught them potions during their time at Hogwarts, and he had no doubt that they had been just as much of an idiot then too, although he honestly did not recognize their voice.

A minute passed in awkward silence, the reprimanded Death Eater cowed but still indignant. No doubt once the attack actually began the other would try to shoot a curse or two his direction in retaliation. He'd have to keep an eye out for that. Ha, he could have laughed out loud at that, how many eyes was he supposed to have during this fight? One for the Order, one for the Death Eaters, one for that particular Death Eater, and one for Draco. _One for Draco_...

He shook his head to clear it. A blush had almost snuck up and onto his cheeks, Severus had never been more grateful to be wearing his Death Eater mask. Now was not the time to think of Draco, especially not how Severus had begun suspecting he felt for him. No, right now he had to focus. Everything depended on how well he could focus in this frantic situation...as usual.

Severus lifted his arm as the watch around his wrist turned to midnight and whispered, "Morsmordre."

At once, the same cursed symbol that adorned his forearm blossomed out of the tip of his wand and shot into the dark sky. Simultaneously, two other Dark Marks appeared, one in the east and one in the south.

"Now!" Severus shouted. It was as much for his force's benefit as to relieve a small bit of his tension. The Death Eaters scattered in a flurry of long black capes like roaches in sudden light. They burst forth from their hiding spot, some taking off in streams of black smoke and others by foot, all headed to their posts. Each had been assigned a quadrant of the town to wreak as much havoc as they pleased in and judging from the explosions of light and deafening bangs echoing through the town's streets it seemed they had taken to their task with a vengeance.

Severus darted through the alleyways and darkened backstreets. He had arranged for Draco's assigned area to be next to his, so he could keep an eye on the young man as he got through his first night as a dual member of the Order and the Death Eaters. As he ran he shot a few balls of fire skyward, they sailed harmlessly past the Muggle's roofs, but looked quite convincing from a distance as wanton destruction.

His boots scratched over the rough pavement as he skittered to a halt. Across the street he could see Draco huddled in the shadows of a small baker's shop. The young man was shooting an assortment of small hexes to break windows and start small ineffective fires that always seemed to fizzle out right before they would actually catch fire to anything of importance. It looked like he was doing exactly what Severus had instructed him, which was good. Severus was relieved. He breathed a small charm, "Sonorus."

"Avenge your parents!" Severus raised his voice, letting it carry down to Draco and beyond. The young man whipped around to look at him and nodded simply once.

"Yes," he heard Draco's voice shout back. "The Malfoy's must be avenged."

Order members scattered in hiding around the town braced themselves when they heard Severus' magically magnified voice, the readying signal. Then Draco's voice replied, the second signal, and they sprang into action.

"Stupefy!"

Severus jumped away just in time as the hex shot past his left shoulder. Down the road he glimpsed Draco also scramble onto defense. Well, he had warned Draco that the Order couldn't be seen to treat either of them specially, it was time for the boy to find out exactly what that entailed.

"Reducto!" Severus slashed his wand viciously behind him as he dashed for cover. Behind him he heard a string of swear words emerge from the Order member who had attacked him, it sounded like Arthur Weasley. Sure enough, he turned around once he gained cover and saw Arthur staring rather woefully at his shrunken right arm. If Severus had been twelve again he might have giggled. Instead he simply allowed himself a quick smile before shooting the counter spell and then a soft jinx in quick succession.

It was his and Draco's job to keep the Order whole and healthy, after all, even though the Order members had full leeway to shoot them to bits. It was an annoying double standard, but they couldn't afford to be found out by the Dark Lord and since it was they who would be going up against the Dark Lord's invasive occlumency and not the other Order Members, they had to have realistic memories of injuries. Severus also suspected that some of the other Order members thought it was only fair comeuppance for the spies. Not Arthur, no he had always been kind to Severus, but Moody had always seemed to save his best curses for when he came across Severus in battle. Oh well, it wasn't like Severus wasn't used to being reviled.

"Locomotor mortis!" Arthur yelled. A yellow light hit the wall next to Severus' nose and a piece of brick cracked off.

"Flipendo!" Severus shot back.

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Stupefy!"

Severus dashed around the back of the building to get behind Arthur so he could assist Draco. The boy was being backed up against a wall by Moody who seemed to be relishing the chance to show the young man exactly what Aurors were made of. He was throwing curses and jinxes at Draco who could barely keep up to block the flurry of colored lights.

"Tarantellegra," Severus whispered. He allowed himself a quiet chuckle as Moody fell to the ground, his leg and stump dancing wildly in the air. Draco shot him what Severus assumed was a look of gratitude, although he had managed to retain his mask during the bout with Mad Eye, so Severus could only guess. Arthur turned around, hands on his hips, shaking his head. Mad Eye's antics were particularly disturbing for the kind-hearted man and he was reluctant to help his comrade before Draco had the chance to escape.

Severus and Draco were now scheduled to part ways. Each was to take a side of town and help out struggling Order members as stealthily as possible.

As the pavement pounded under his feet, Severus could hear the terrified shrieks of Muggles getting louder. He had begun the fight in the business section of the town, which provided Draco a good opportunity to get his feet under him before heading into his real dual duty for the Order and the Death Eaters, but now he was heading into the real fight.

Flames licked up the sides of buildings and he had to stop suddenly more than once as windows exploded outwards in hailstorms of broken glass and billows of fire. Muggles in nightgowns and pajamas fled down the streets, away from their homes, or huddled in bunches in the alleyways, clutching their children close.

As he passed Severus tried to cast Disallusionment charms on as many as possible, especially the children, while simultaneously trying to look as menacing as possible in case a fellow Death Eater ran across him.

He came to the aide of Minerva, successfully stunning Fenrir while hiding behind a large oak tree in the yard of a burning detached family home. A few blocks over he discovered Kingsley Shacklebolt who was very handily winning a fight against a bulky Death Eater who Severus suspected was Crabbe. Quickly he joined up with Crabbe, shooting a few curses Kingsley's way, each of them just managing to look like Kingsley had avoided them out of sheer good luck. Kingsley eventually petrified Crabbe and he smiled briefly at Severus before ducking down a side road and disappearing.

The noises of battle were quieting, fewer and fewer flashes of unnatural light illumined the night sky and finally Severus heard the call to fall back. He wrapped his cloak tight around him and disapparated from the town with a pop.

OoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

OoOo

Three hours of debriefing at the mansion with a very annoyed Dark Lord later and instead of heading back to Hogwarts for some sleep as he would have wished, Severus and Draco were headed to Grimmauld Place. They had to debrief with the Order too, after all.

Draco's hand was frozen as he clung for dear life to Severus' upper arm as he apparated them into London. He had removed his Death Eater mask and his face was even paler than usual, his lips tight and bloodless. Severus didn't know what had happened to the young man after they had parted ways that night, but whatever it was, it seemed to have a profound effect on the newly minted spy.

"Draco, Severus, please have a seat," Dumbledore said kindly as the two finally stumbled into the kitchen, which was the de facto assembly hall of the Order's headquarters.

"Here, have a cup," Molly Weasley pressed cups of steaming tea into their hands as they slumped into the presented chairs.

"Finally," Moody huffed from the corner of the room. "Can we finish this meeting now? Some of us have better things to do than wait around for the Dark Lord's lapdogs!"

Severus gritted his teeth together to prevent himself from replying. Moody was part of a small contingent in the Order who had never decided to trust him and by default now, Draco as well. But it didn't do any good to get into a fist fight over it.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said placatingly. "Please, let's just hear what Severus and Draco have to say. Then we can call an end to the evening."

"The Dark Lord is unsurprisingly not particularly happy at the way the evening turned out," Severus launched straight into his report. "He does not, however, seem to suspect either of us of leaking information, which is a relief for now."

"He does suspect a leak, though," Minerva asked for clarification.

"Well naturally. There have been so many incidents where the Order has seemed to spontaneously show up during an attack, too many to be explained to dumb luck or a good message relay system. He's very suspicious. But so far I don't think he has found anyone he can pin down as the mole."

"Draco, did the Dark Lord seem pleased with your performance tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked up, he had been staring blankly into his lap for the duration of the meeting. "He seemed to be, yes," Draco said quietly.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore beamed down at the boy, seemingly intent on chilling Draco's chilly demeanor through sheer cheerfulness. "We are also very pleased with how well you did tonight. I think you will turn out to be a very successful spy, especially with Severus to help you."

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied, letting his eyes drift back down to his lap.

"We will discuss this in more detail at the next meeting," Dumbledore announced to the room at large. "Let's all head off to bed for the night. No need to keep everyone up any later. The night was a success, thank you all."

The Order slowly filed out of the room but Severus noticed that Draco flinched slightly as Mad Eye passed them. Had the erstwhile Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher really scared his student that much?

"Draco," Severus said quietly after everyone had left the room. He pulled the young man close. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Severus!" Draco, rather to Severus' surprise, flung himself into the older spy's arms. Did he really have to make a habit of this? It was getting harder and harder for Severus to pretend he wasn't affected by it and that annoyed him to no end.

"Shhh," Severus said ineffectually as he patted Draco's back.

"He was horrible! Why does he hate me?"

"Who, Draco?" Severus didn't really need to ask. The young man's flinching had been enough of a sign.

"Professor Moody followed me after you left. He tailed me the entire battle until I grabbed onto Goyle to apparate back to base. He just...just kept hounding me and I couldn't keep up!" Draco slumped even further into Severus' embrace. The young man's thin body shook pathetically and Severus couldn't stop himself from tightening his grip in an attempt to comfort and waylay the shudders. Draco's white-blond hair was crushed against his nose and Severus' sensitive nose, so helpful making complex potions and distinguishing between ingredients, was a bane now. He could smell the herbal mixture Draco shampooed his soft hair with and it was absolutely intoxicating. Combined with the lovely body now molded against his taller frame, it was almost enough to distract Severus from the matter at hand. Almost.

"That crusty old jackass," Severus cursed. How dare Moody follow a young wizard, not even out of school, and put him through paces even an Auror might have trouble with? "Did you get hurt?"

Draco nodded silently.

"Come on then," Severus said, steadying the young man back on his own feet. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts where I can treat you."

They floo'd from the kitchen down into Severus' office through a main line he had specially installed. Severus pushed Draco down onto the couch in his living area and rushed off to the storeroom. Draco had barely had time to take a breath when Severus returned, arms full of bottles in varying sizes.

"Show me," Severus said simply.

Draco blushed and his hand plucked at the hem of his shirt. He wasn't sure how he felt about being so exposed in front of the man he had such a ridiculously large crush on.

"Come on," Severus said waspishly.

Draco weakly tugged his shirt off, wincing as he moved his left shoulder. Then, knowing he'd have to get to it sooner or later, unclasped his belt and let his trousers fall as well.

At first Severus was taken aback, seeing Draco there in only his underwear, he was almost lost in gazing at the young man's body when he realized what he was actually looking at. Adorning Draco's slim, toned body were rows upon rows of angry red welts, burns, and small gashes. From the neck down, it didn't look like a single area of Draco's body had escaped wounding.

Severus' dark eyes flashed up to meet Draco's limpid grey ones. "Moody?" He asked simply, his voice colder than the air had been that night.

Draco nodded. Severus eased the young man down onto the couch to begin tending to his wounds, his actions gentle but his mind racing, furious and vengeful. This time he'd gone too far. Moody was going to have to pay, of that much Severus was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry if Mad Eye is a favorite character of yours. I actually think he's badass, but I don't think this is particularly out of character for him, he really is pretty merciless to people he deems unworthy of mercy. But on a happier note, how much longer do you think Severus and Draco can hold out before one of them does something silly? I don't think it's long! I'll leave you with that. Have a good week, folks and leave a review! Ta!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**All We Can Do: Chaper 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Truly. I own very little at all and none of it is Harry Potter.**

**Notes: **Ok, sorry that I haven't updated in like...a forever. I got so caught up in work and Occupy that I actually kind of forgot about this little writing project. Many abject apologies! Well, last time we had a fun battle scene and this time we get a fun scene of a different sort! Wink wink nudge nudge, you know what I'm talking about! Have fun!

* * *

><p>An uncontrollable shiver shook violently through Draco's thin frame at the vicious look in Severus' dark eyes. Though the older man's hands were unfailingly gentle in smoothing ointment over his wounds and his voice softer than Draco had heard it in years as he whispered the healing incantations that stitched torn skin back together, Draco could feel the anger pulsating from Severus like heat from a blazing fire. Having two such opposing feelings expressed simultaneously and both so strong emanating from his generally stoic godfather unnerved Draco tremendously.<p>

Severus, kneeling to heal the wounds spread across Draco's legs, however, assumed that the shiver was due, quite rationally, to Draco's near nakedness in the damp, chilly dungeon rooms. He paused in his ministrations and flicked his wand gracefully towards the fire-place where a gloriously warm fire began roaring. Sitting back on his haunches he surveyed his handiwork.

Were Severus prone to flights of fancy, he might have thought he was looking in a mirror when Draco first pulled off his ripped robes. The lacerations, some already scabbing over, some weeping ruby beads of blood, reminded him of what he must look like underneath his Potion Master's garb. Severus himself had escaped with very little damage this battle, a rare feat for an active spy. So rare a feat, indeed, Lady Luck had only been able to grace one person with it this evening, Draco had not escaped so easily.

Thin scars which could never be completely banished away traced like a cobweb across the young man's torso, legs, and arms, barely visible in the flickering firelight. Faint reminders of hate and intolerance that would last a lifetime. Draco was far to young to become a canvas for his elder's hatred and Severus the thought made Severus almost regretful for his initial wild wish to take revenge on Moody, almost.

The old Auror needed to be made aware that although he could treat Severus any way he pleased, Draco was entirely out of the question. Severus could defend himself, Draco obviously could not. And even if he could, Severus reflected, he would never let Moody get near him again.

From his position, Severus' eyes flickered up Draco's body, tracing the scars and eventually ending at the once place Moody had left clear to avoid suspicion, the handsome young man's face. Draco was staring down at him, mute and inscrutable. Their eyes remained locked as Severus stood.

"Thank you," Draco said finally, after a few long seconds of silence.

"You need not thank me, Draco," the taller man replied with a shake of the head. "I obviously failed to protect you in any significant way at all. The best I can do is pick up the pieces."

"Please, Severus, don't be like this," Draco pleaded, not wanting his friend to slip into a morass of self-loathing as he was so wont to do. Knowing the risk he was taking, Draco reached out and grabbed Severus' hand, taking a step closer in the process. To his surprise Severus merely gulped, a thinly veiled look of helplessness flashing over his face, but he did not back up or refuse Draco's advance.

"It is absolutely unforgivable, to think I left you at the mercy of that bigot, that lunatic! The senile old ass-hat has traded in all human feeling in favor of ruthlessness long ago. I should have known better..."

Draco couldn't help it, he started laughing. Full, round laughs rolled like waves out of him and he was happy he was holding onto Severus, because in his present state he might have knocked himself on his ass. Severus eyes' met Draco's sharply.

"I honestly don't know what you have to find so amusing at the present moment, Draco," he bit.

"Did you...oh, Merlin..." Draco truly was trying to control his laughter, but after so much fear and anxiety he was having difficulty doing so, "Did you just call Mad-Eye Moody an 'ass-hat'?"

Severus scowled dangerously, then, by degrees, let his frown melt away into a gentle, self-effacing smile. Draco's heart fluttered at the sight, Merlin, Severus was so attractive when he smiled. What could he do to make the older man do it more often, Draco wondered.

"Not one of my most eloquent turns of phrase, perhaps," Severus admitted with a wider smile.

Draco's laughter quieted and he smiled back, giving Severus' large hand a gentle squeeze. "We are both participants in this war, Severus, and we both have our own reasons for it," Draco said. "We have a duty to the Order. What you did tonight, keeping the Order member's and the townspeople safe, keeping yourself safe so you can continue your work for the Order, that is more important than whether I got to be Moody's target practice for the evening. I do not hold you responsible for anything that happened to me."

Severus was once again stunned, that was twice in the last five minutes the boy had managed to leave him at a loss for words. But the effortless way Draco's maturity broke through the pain and brief levity was simply impressive. How long had Draco been so mature? Severus did not know how he had missed it. Well, that wasn't completely true, he knew exactly how: being too caught up in this seemingly endless war to pay attention to the young man he cared so much for. Who he cared for...

The realization that Draco was still holding his hand was strange enough for Severus, that the still nearly naked young man was slowly pressing closer and closer into his personal space was even stranger still.

Draco's breath was coming deep and quick, gulping like a drowning man pulled ashore. He was waiting for the moment Severus would pull away; yes, any second now Severus would realize that Draco was getting dangerously close to being utterly inappropriate and he would withdraw. But Severus' eyes were simply widening helplessly, though the rest of his face remained impassive as per usual. He did not move, he did not step back, until finally Draco was pressed softly up against his chest.

Draco didn't have time to rethink what he was doing. The urge had overtaken him when Severus smiled. The urge to touch him, to be close to him again, just as they had been in that hallway the day Draco's parents had "died". It was the smile, so genuine and self-effacing, that had usual been reserved particularly for Draco and he had seen so rarely now that the Dark Lord had returned that did him in. He was going to get a kiss out of those lips if was the last thing he did, and considering how Severus would probably react to such an action, it probably_ would_ be the last thing he ever did!

Severus' psyche was splitting a the seams. Like the miserable beast at a bearbaiting his conscience roared and howled that whatever Draco was planning, and the young man was obviously planning something, COULD. NOT. HAPPEN. No way, no how. It was wrong on every conceivable level, both he and Draco could loose their places at Hogwarts, break the trust necessary for their spying partnership, ruin the tenuous barrier in Severus' mind that kept the Dark Lord from all of his secrets...His desires were making themselves just as clear as well, poking ruthless barbs at his chained conscience. Draco obviously was consenting, he was taking initiative, he seemed unconcerned with the age gap, he was incredibly fucking attractive and dammit, Severus Snape, when was the last time an opportunity like this presented itself?

His whirling mind was completely silenced though, when a set of soft, nervous lips brushed up against his own. Severus glanced down at Draco, pressed perfectly up against him, his head tilted sweetly up towards his own. Draco's grey eyes were still slightly open, not daring to let himself fall into the moment completely until he was certain of Severus' reaction.

Very Slytherin of him, Severus noted in one of the few corners of his mind that wasn't preoccupied, presenting a golden opportunity and then sitting back and waiting for someone else to take the bait.

I absolutely shouldn't do what I'm about to do, Severus thought to himself before he dipped his head to recapture Draco's lips with his own. There is no possible way this can turn out well in the end...

But then their lips met again and Severus forcefully shut out all the screaming in his head. If this was going to do this, and it certainly didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon, he was going to enjoy it, conscience be damned.

His hands slipped down over the skin he had just healed, feeling the tiny thread-like scars rise and fall under his touch. The untouched areas of Draco's pale skin were deliciously soft and smooth and Draco's soft moan invited him to continue exploring. Severus' fingers ghosted over the small of his back, sending tingles shooting up Draco's back and down to behind his knees, before moving around to grasp hold of his slightly protruding hip bones.

The taller man pulled Draco flush against him, their mouths still locked and tongues tangled together. Draco felt his heart warm, uncomfortable in his chest, try to leap out and connect with Severus' own. His body was no longer acting under his will, but it's own, and it felt like nothing could swerve it from it's goal of joining with Severus completely, totally, physically.

Severus' hands clamped down on a massive bruise that had begun to show on Draco's side and the pain flashed a warning signal through Draco's brain. The primal, almost instinctual, desire for oneness with Severus broke like a fever, fast and leaving a trail of chill behind.

Severus felt Draco jump back slightly and caught the young man's pained whimper on his lips. Looking down he saw his large, pale hand splayed across skin rapidly turning the mottled purple-yellow of a harsh bruise and immediately released his hold.

The stood, staring at each other and panting, neither entirely sure what to do, what to say, or even if speech still existed as a form of communication. Perhaps touch had taken its place? There had certainly been more than enough communicated by it in the past few minutes!

"I...Draco," Severus faltered, his tongue trying to remember its accustomed route around his mouth.

"You better not say that was a mistake," Draco cut him off, a look at the crossroads of petulance, embarrassment, and determination on the young man's upturned face.

"But..." Shit, where was Severus Snapes' famed eloquent tongue now when he needed it most? _Still wishing it was otherwise engaged_, his traitorous mind hissed.

"No buts, Severus." Draco took a deep steadying breath. "This...this was no mistake and it's not the last time it's going to happen either. And that's final."

All Severus could manage was a sarcastic look, though it failed to intimidate or to voice his disagreement as loudly as he had hoped.

"Give me that look all you want, Severus Snape, I've seen it a million times and it doesn't scare me. You know you enjoyed everything that just happened as much as I did and there is no reason for us not continue as we like!"

"I can give you a hundred reasons why," Severus finally found his voice. "For starters, you are under age!"

"I come of age this summer! It's just a few more months!"

"We're working together and I'm your professor as well! This...distraction...could harm our mission and could also get us both thrown ass first out of Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore wouldn't throw either of us out! Hogwarts is the safest place around and the Order needs us to keep doing our job, ergo they need to keep us safe!"

"You've thought this all out haven't you?" Severus snapped angrily as Draco presented a neat solution to his every dilemma. It wasn't that he didn't want Draco to be wrong, he just desperately wanted to be _right_.

"More or less!" Draco smiled up at Severus' annoyed grimace. Then, not unexpectedly, the fight drained out of him. No longer buoyed up by the adrenaline of fighting, pain, or desire Draco felt a shiver run up his spine and he sat down with a thump on the couch.

"I..." Severus began again, "well, fuck!" He concluded unceremoniously and sat down heavily too.

"Here," he said gruffly after a few moments. He picked up Draco's clothes, whispered _reparo_, and handed them over to the shivering half naked man next to him. "You'll want those rips professionally repaired but at least they won't fall off of you as you go back to the dormitories."

"Am I going back to the dormitories?" Draco asked lightly, shooting a sly glance towards Severus as he slipped his shirt over his head. Teasing the older man was simply turning out to be way too much fun, there was no way in hell he was going to let this affair be discontinued!

"Yes of course you are, you mother fucking little brat! Stop smirking like that! How the hell would we explain you staying the night in my chambers?"

"Oh, the fact that you asked means you simply wish I could give you an answer! Too bad I can't think of any good excuses."

"Trollop."

"Curmudgeon. What era do we live in again?"

"Brat."

"Geezer."

"Self satisfied little jerk-off!"

"Oh, I could think of ways I could be more satisfied in this particular situation..."

"You need to get to your dormitory," Severus said, annoyed to no end.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Draco held up his hands in surrender as he stood up. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What would that be?"

"That there will be a next time," Draco couldn't help but blush at saying something so straight forward. Merlin, a few kisses and he became a bumbling Hufflepuff all of a sudden!

Severus didn't reply but nodded his head once, not looking at Draco but off into a distant corner of the living room very obviously trying not to blush as well. Draco grinned maniacally and practically skipped out of the Potion Master's chambers and down to the Slytherin common room. His injuries couldn't hurt him right now, he'd toppled the mighty Severus Snape, reduced him to incoherent mumblings, and made him promise that it could all happen again! Nothing could bring Draco down tonight, absolutely nothing.

Severus slumped back as Draco pranced out of his living quarters with a sigh. Part horrified, part still annoyingly aroused he couldn't even begin to fathom how to rectify the situation. How in the ever living fuck had he let that happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I just love when Severus gets all flustered. I especially love it when he curses! Adorbs. Anyway, they still seem to be on very separate pages about where this is going to go, so I think they better get things sorted out quickly! Love is great and all, but the War isn't going to wait for these love birds to get it together. See you next time!<strong>


End file.
